


Want some tea?

by Charlie_Grue



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Friendship, Tea, mechanic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Grue/pseuds/Charlie_Grue
Summary: - Оу, - раздается откуда-то из стратосферы. – Не ушибся?- Ты же не собираешься сейчас шутить про мой рост?- Нет, это низко, - качает головой незнакомец, - нужно быть выше этого.Где-то на периферии давится смехом Сехун, пока Бэкхён гасит незадачливого шутника одним отточенным ударом подушки.AU в котором Пак Чанёль, обладающий очень тонким обонянием, хозяин чайного дома, а Бён Бэкхён автомеханник из мастерской напротив, однажды влюбившийся... в чай, с первого глотка.





	1. Forever

Мог ли этот день стать ещё хуже? Навряд ли, куда уж хуже? — размышляет Бён Бэкхён, отстранёно наблюдая за беседой своей девушки и её лучшей подруги. И зачем только Хесон потянула его в центр на эту встречу, заведомо зная, что он будет молча отсиживаться рядом, играя скорее предмет интерьера, нежели действительно участвуя в разговоре? Лучше бы он потратил это время на вынос мозга поставщику, который, видимо решил, что бессмертный, раз смел не доставить детали в срок. На крайний случай можно было бы съездить на личную встречу, тогда бы уж точно этот мудак не отвертелся.

Бён в очередной раз посмотрел на стрелки наручных часов и обреченно вздохнул — придётся потерпеть ещё как минимум час, а потом можно сослаться на неотложную помощь отцу в мастерской. Возможно прокатит.

Почему она так смотрит на меня? — хмурится Бён, заметив на себе ожидающий взгляд Боён.

— Что?  
— Спрашиваю тебя, когда мою девочку окольцуешь?

Зачем только переспросил? — даёт он себе мысленного леща. Как будто ему мало всех этих намёков со стороны Хесон, так она теперь ещё и тяжёлую артиллерию в лице Боён подключила.

Уже довольно долгое время Бэкхёну удается строить из себя дурачка, не понимающего, чего от него хотят, но дальше, видимо, продолжать это не получится. От такого прямого вопроса в кусты не улизнёшь, стрелки не переведёшь и с щекотливой темы не соскочишь. Нет, дело не в том, что он не любит Хесон, очень даже любит, ведь они так долго вместе, без неё жизнь уже кажется не такой… цельной? Просто Бэкхён нерешительный и считает всю эту шумиху вокруг женитьбы слишком показушной и фальшивой. Зачем этот штамп в паспорте? Чтобы подтвердить свою любовь друг другу? Глупости. Как будто его наличие доказывает влюблённым что-то. Но как объяснить это Хесон, во взгляде которой все чаще читалась грусть и тоска.

— Мне кажется, мы ещё слишком молоды для такого ответственного шага, — он осторожно прощупывает почву, наблюдая за реакцией девушек, в особенности за реакцией Хесон, которая, поджав губы, отвернулась от него в другую сторону. Прежде чем Боён начала свою тираду, Бён добавляет, — я не хочу, чтобы моя жена нуждалась в чём-либо, я хочу обеспечить свою семью всем необходимым. Сейчас я делаю для этого всё возможное, уверен, Хесон понимает это как никто другой.

Хорошая тактика, — хвалит он себя, отмечая увлажнившиеся глаза Боён. Бён попал в самую точку, сыграв на её не очень удачном браке. А если удалось убедить Боён, то и о Хесон беспокоиться не стоит.

— Похвальные стремления, Бён, будем считать, что меня ты убедил, — улыбается Боён и прежде чем Бэкхён успевает облегчённо выдохнуть, добавляет, — пока что.  
Что ж, по крайней мере ему удалось получить отсрочку.

***

Бэкхён забывает о состоявшемся разговоре сразу же как заходит в автомастерскую. Он вдыхает любимый с детства запах масла и бензина, надевает свою растянутую счастливую майку, в которой любит копаться в двигателях и отпускает угнетающие мысли, сосредотачиваясь на этой красавице, занимающей у него всё свободное время.

Его мечта, наваждение, любовь с первого взгляда Chevrolet Impala 1964 года выпуска. Будь возможность он бы женился на ней. Возможно именно из-за неё Бён никак не решится сделать подобный шаг в отношении Хесон? В любом случае, сейчас думать о свадьбе и прочей чепухе не хочется от слова совсем. Время уделить внимание его малышке, которая сейчас не в очень хорошем состоянии, но Бэкхён постарается сделать из неё конфетку. Учитывая, что руки у него растут из нужного места, а в машинах разбирается с детского сада, ему это удастся.

— Только если эти мудаки будут вовремя поставлять мои детали, — ворчит Бён, пытаясь нащупать на полу гаечный ключ. Рука натыкается на чей-то ботинок и Бэкхён очень надеется, что это всего лишь его отец. Никто не смеет смотреть на его малышку, пока она в таком состоянии.

Он выезжает из-под машины на лежаке и жмурится от слишком яркого света люминесцентных ламп.

— Бён, ты когда-нибудь отдыхаешь? Как не зайду, ты постоянно возишься либо с заказом, либо со своей колымагой, — возмущается мужчина, слишком нелепо выглядящий среди инструментов, в этом явно дорогом костюме. — Пошли, что ли в ресторан сходим, в клуб на худой конец, познакомлю тебя с ребятами, выведу в люди.

Когда Бэкхён говорил, что никто не смеет смотреть на его малышку, он совершенно забыл о Минхёке, подсобившем ему с покупкой полуразвалившейся Импалы. Только ему он мог позволить не только смотреть на неё, но и называть колымагой. В порядке исключения.

Насколько Бэкхён знал, Минхёк был из обеспеченной семьи, кэп, это видно по его брендовой одежде, и ни в чём не нуждался, поэтому оставалось загадкой, почему он до сих пор захаживал к нему в гости. Между ними пропасть в виде социального и финансового неравенства, они воспитывались иначе, и вкусы у них прямо противоположные. Бён уверен, что и образование тот получил в самом лучшем университете за границей, когда как он сам еле закончил школу, и то только потому что один из преподавателей боролся за него до конца. Но всё же, несмотря на все отличия, они были если не лучшими, то очень хорошими друзьями.

— Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю все эти клубы, — в триллионный раз повторяет Бэкхён, принимая у Минхёка тряпку и вытирая свои руки.  
— Никто и не просит у тебя любить их, но выпить со мной — дело святое, особенно сейчас, пока я всё ещё в городе.  
— А ты собрался куда-то? — удивляется Бэкхён, протягивая другу банку Coca-Cola.  
— Ах, точно, ты же ещё не знаешь, — он делает большой глоток, — меня женят на одной взбалмошной девице, наследнице одной китайской корпорации. Поэтому через месяц я улетаю в Шанхай. И, если ты не против, я бы хотел видеть тебя своим шафером, Бэк.

Бэкхён так и застывает с банкой колы в сантиметре от рта, не веря в услышанное. Нет, то что Минхёка женят против его воли вполне ожидаемо, но… шафер? Он?

— Мне кажется я не соответствую, — мямлит Бэк, осматривая свою грязную одежду и руки, испачканные в мазуте. Совершенно точно на свадьбе будут присутствовать лица высшей лиги, богатейшие из богатейших, обсуждать бизнес, сделки и количество денег, потраченных в этом месяце на развлечения. Ему там точно не место.  
— Я тебя сейчас ударю, — Минхёк выключает свою повседневную легкомысленность и серьёзно прожигает взглядом Бэкхёна. Увидеть его таким можно очень редко, когда всё действительно плохо. — Эта свадьба лишь формальность, нашим родителям плевать на нас и наши желания. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом и поддержал меня. Мне нужен хоть один не безразличный человек. А ты тут пытаешься слиться, ссылаясь на свою одежду. В первую очередь ты мой друг, остальное докупится.  
— Я буду рядом, — пусть и неловко буду чувствовать себя среди элиты, я потерплю ради тебя, дружище, — только я совершенно ничего не знаю об обязанностях шафера…  
— Об этом можешь не переживать, всё подготовят организаторы, — Минхёк возвращает на лицо добродушную улыбку, такую редкую среди людей его статуса. — Тебе останется лишь вовремя подать кольца, ну и поддерживать меня своими ободряющими кивками, — он закидывает Бёну руку на плечо, совершенно не заботясь о том, что пиджак вообще-то белый, а майка Бэкхёна далеко не первой свежести и чистоты. — Идём в клуб, отметим окончание моей холостяцкой жизни.

***

Утро следующего дня встретило Бэкхёна ожидаемой головной болью, всё-таки последний стакан мартини был лишним. Зря он настаивал на нём вопреки советам того бармена, Чангюна, кажется.

— Эй, Бэк, градус нужно повышать, — пытался он вразумить пьяного в хлам механика, но кто он такой, чтобы указывать лучшему мастеру во всём городе, владельцу автомастерской в третьем поколении Бён Бэкхёну?! Собственно, за эту свою генетическую упёртость он сейчас и расплачивается, стоя рачком над белым другом.

Телефон издаёт мерзкую трель и продолжает насиловать барабанные перепонки, пока Бён, собрав себя в кучу не отвечает. И чем он думал, когда ставил на звонок MOMOLAND? Этот звук вызывает лишь одно желание — выбросить телефон в окно.

Как только оклемаюсь, обязательно сменю! На что-нибудь олдскульное, вроде ACDC.

— Бодрое утро, алкоголик, — слышится по ту сторону. Бён морщится, убирая телефон подальше от уха, к таким звуковым атакам он был совершенно не готов. — Я тебе там оставил возле кровати таблетки, выпей, они и мёртвого поднимут.

— Как заботливо с твоей стороны, — он находит оставленные спасительные таблетки, которые больше похожи на конфетки, чем на лекарство. Думать совершенно не хочется, как и разговаривать с кем бы то ни было, поэтому Бэкхён проглатывает таблетку, сбрасывает вызов и, накрывшись одеялом с головой, засыпает.

Бён Бэкхёну никогда не снились сны. Никогда. Но сегодня разум решил, видимо, попробовать что-нибудь новенькое, потому что, когда Бён открыл глаза, он обнаружил себя сидящим за рулём той самой мечты и любви всей его жизни Chevrolet Impala. Он вдохнул полной грудью, пропуская через себя этот запах кожи, которой были обшиты сидения. Эта малышка была отнюдь не новой, она пахла прошлым, памятью и километрами, оставленными позади. У неё была своя история, которую она с радостью готова была рассказать тому, кто осмелиться сесть за руль, последовать за ней.

Ох, Бён Бэкхён готов последовать за ней куда угодно.

Малышка, почувствовав своего хозяина, издала рык — услада для ушей Бэкхёна, и сорвалась с места, оставляя за собой завесу песка и пыли.

— Хён, — Бёна самым жестоким способом вырывают из его личного рая в суровую реальность. — Хён, просыпайся.  
— Сехун, какого чёрта тебе нужно, — Бэкхён отворачивается, надеясь вновь нырнуть в сон, хватается за ведение, но оно как мираж ускользает, оставляя после себя лишь призрачное ощущение настоящего счастья, умиротворённости и спокойствия. Вечность бы ехал вот так, по дороге, прямо в никуда.  
— Хён, сегодня открытие чайного дома «Красный пион» через дорогу.  
— И? — Бён никак не может уловить связь между своим пробуждением и открытием того самого чайного дома. Ему зачем об этом знать? Он тут каким боком вообще?  
— Пошли сходим!

Бэкхён делает глубокий вдох и выдох, навсегда распрощавшись со своим сном и Импалой. Прощайся с жизнью, — думает про себя, надеясь на то, что Сехун бегает быстро и тюрьма ему не грозит. За непредумышленное.

— Беги, — подрывается с кровати Бэкхён, не забыв захватить с собой подушку, как оружие пыток. Удушу. Сехун не дурак, хоть и притворяется таким двадцать четыре на семь, сразу сообразил, что к чему, и стартанул вниз по лестнице в мастерскую.

Этот ребенок посмел ещё и смеяться при этом, лишь сильнее раззадоривая зверя внутри Бёна. Никто не смеет становиться между ним и его Импалой. Звучит как речь маньяка, но ему всё равно, он будет бить Сехуна этой подушкой пока не забьёт его до смерти.

— Оу, — раздается откуда-то из стратосферы. Бэкхён и не заметил, как врезался в кого-то очень высокого, появившегося неожиданно на его пути. Впрочем, незадачливой преграде не шибко-то и досталось, как стоял столбом, так и стоит, сверлит взглядом Бёна и по-дурацки улыбается. — Не ушибся?  
— Ты же не собираешься сейчас шутить про мой рост? — Бён весь подбирается, распрямляя плечи и поднимая голову - пытаясь выглядеть выше, чем он есть на самом деле. Рискни.  
— Нет, это низко, — качает головой незнакомец, — нужно быть выше этого.

Где-то на периферии давится смехом Сехун, пока Бэкхён гасит незадачливого шутника одним отточенным ударом подушки.


	2. What U do?

— Ты не сердись на хозяина, — Сехун прикладывает к затылку гостя гаечный ключ — единственное холодное, что нашёл по близости. Не сказать, что у Бёна был слишком сильный удар, просто по стечению обстоятельств незнакомец, уворачиваясь, оступился на ступеньке и упал. Сейчас Бэкхён стоял поблизости, упорно делая вид, что ему абсолютно всё равно. Но Сехун-то видел этот взволнованный взгляд. — Погорячился. Комплексует по поводу роста.

— Сехун, — окликает его Бён. — Рискуешь остаться без работы.  
— Я Пак Чанёль, кстати, — он с улыбкой протягивает руку Сехуну. В целом ситуация до боли в затылке забавная. — Владелец чайного дома.  
— О, мы как раз хотели туда сходить, — восклицает Сехун, хлопнув в ладоши.  
— Правда? — одновременно спрашивают Чанёль и Бэкхён, только с разной интонацией — удивлённо и саркастично.

Бэкхён сейчас серьёзно задается вопросом о том, почему Сехун до сих пор работает у него. Толка от него мало, в машинах не разбирается, разве что заболтать любого может. А в остальном он приносит лишь неприятности. В частности, сейчас, выставляя Бэкхёна непонятно кем перед незнакомцем.

— Буду рад вас видеть, заходите в любое время, — улыбается Чанёль, говоря это исключительно Сехуну. Обиделся на меня что ли? Было бы из-за чего, это всего лишь подушка.

Впрочем, больше думать об этом он не собирается.

Но думает.

Думает, после того как Чанёль уходит. Думает, выполняя заказ и весь последующий день. Когда мысли о Чанёле посещают при работе над Импалой, Бэкхён не выдерживает и швыряет отвёртку в дальний угол. Ну это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет. Было бы из-за чего заморачиваться так. Из-за кого?

После баночки пива, Бэкхён решает, что его всё же грызёт совесть и чувство вины. После второй — собирается с духом и идёт в чайный дом извиняться. Стоит ещё некоторое время под дверями, набираясь смелости и идёт обратно за третьей банкой. А где третья, там и четвёртая. Как итог он бухой в хлам поднимается по лестнице сбоку от главного входа, надеясь на идентичную архитектуру их зданий и что Чанёль, как и сам Бэкхён, предпочитает жить в собственном заведении.

Удача оказывается на его стороне, потому что дверь ему открывает сонный Чанёль.

И когда только успело стемнеть? — недоумевает Бён, прочищая горло. Все заготовленные фразы как назло вылетели из головы, поэтому он стоит сейчас и тупо открывает рот, не в силах сформулировать нечто хоть отдалённо напоминающее извинения, выставляя себя ещё большим дураком. — Последняя банка была лишней.

— Бэкхён? — широко зевает Чанёль. — Что-то случилось?

_Ты случился!_

— Прости, — выпаливает всё же он, когда тишина затягивается.  
— За что? — удивляется Чанёль.  
— Голова, подушка и всё такое, — Бён не знает куда себя деть, поэтому смотрит куда угодно, но только не на хозяина квартиры.  
— Очень многословно, — хмыкает Чанёль и отходит в сторону, шире открывая двери. — Зайдёшь?  
— Не-е-е, — махает рукой Бэкхён, отходя в сторону лестницы, — я на минутку заскочил, потому что совесть, скотина, жить не даёт. Всё, пока.

Он бегом, насколько это возможно в пьяном состоянии, спускается по лестнице и перебегает дорогу, не глядя по сторонам. Дурацкая привычка, которая однажды доведёт его до больницы, в лучшем случае. Сейчас ему не было совершенно никакого дела до соблюдения правил дорожного движения, потому что щёки горели от стыда, а где-то там один Пак Чанёль решил, что он полный идиот.

Двадцать восемь лет, а ведёт себя как ребёнок. Зачем только надрался так? Давно пора лицом к лицу встречать жизненные трудности, нести ответственность в конце концов за свои поступки.

_Стыдно, Бён Бэкхён._

После этого позора совесть решила, что её работа выполнена и успокоилась. Жизнь медленно вернулась в привычное русло и Бэкхён бы с радостью вообще больше никогда не вспоминал о своём соседе, если бы чайный дом не обрёл неожиданную популярность.

Неожиданную потому, что и автомастерская «Дядюшки Бёна», и «Красный пион» располагались не в самом популярном районе. Он был далеко от центра Сеула, узкие тихие улочки, неброские вывески магазинчиков и редкие прохожие. Не самый удачный выбор для открытия подобного заведения.

Однако, несмотря на невыгодное местоположение и малонаселённость района, «Красный пион» день ото дня привлекал всё больше посетителей. Особенно популярен чайный дом был среди молодых девушек. Не то чтобы Бён сидел и наблюдал за всем этим, просто слишком уж громко смеялись стайки девушек выходя из «Красного пиона».

— Опять следишь, хён? — Бён испуганно вздрагивает, пойманный на подглядывании.

— Вовсе нет! И прекрати уже подкрадываться ко мне, если смерти моей не хочешь, — ворчит, отворачиваясь от окна и возвращаясь к заказу. Ему ещё диагностику сделать нужно, а он тут тратит драгоценное время на слежку.

— А Чанёль-хён молодец, — Сехун слишком громко посасывает шоколадное молоко через трубочку, сверля взглядом Бэкхёна, которого повышенное внимание к своей персоне всегда слишком напрягало и нервировало. Сейчас тоже исключением не стало, штекер всё никак не хотел попадать в гнездо.

— Если собрался чесать тут языком и отвлекать меня, милости прошу на выход, — бросает раздражённо через плечо.

— Ты видел, на каких тачках приезжают к нему клиенты? — Сехун не обращает на недовольное лицо Бэкхёна никакого внимания. — Уверен, денег у них более чем просто достаточно!

— И что?  
— Как что? А вдруг что-нибудь произойдет с одной из этих малышек? А тут мы, рукой подать! Какой доход срубить можем, — глаза Сехуна загорелись в предвкушении больших денег.

— Так, притормози, — Бэкхён хватает парня за воротник и нагибает к себе поближе. Ну почему в моей жизни попадаются только такие высокие люди? — Ты же не собираешься делать ничего такого? — он играет бровями, тонко намекая на незаконные действия. Учитывая, что бизнес еле держится на плаву, Сехун мог что-нибудь учудить эдакое. Бэкхён не удивился бы нисколько. Вот только Сехун ему как младший брат, надоедливый, упрямый, не уважающий своего хёна, но брат. Бён просто не мог себе позволить, чтобы тот влип в неприятности, тем более под благовидным предлогом помощи ему. — Пообещай мне, что не станешь делать глупостей, Сехун.

— Я просто предположил, — улыбается это исчадие ада, поднимая руки в знак капитуляции. — Но я буду мониторить клиентов Чанёля, так сказать, держать руку на пульсе, — он складывает пальцы, показывая «окей» и убегает в приёмную.

— И что мне с ним делать? — улыбается Бэкхён, который, наконец, может полностью сосредоточится на работе. Он и так надолго задержался с этой Ауди, а это неприемлемо! "Только не в моей мастерской" сказал бы его дед, основавший их небольшой бизнес. Бёны всегда славились ответственностью и своим мастерством, в лучшие годы к ним пригоняли свои авто с других частей города, лишь бы золотые руки поколдовали над ними.

Всё изменилось после смерти деда. Отец загрустил, поддавшись хандре он стал часто болеть, слишком часто, чтобы это не отразилось на бизнесе. Всё чаще приходилось закрывать мастерскую, неся убытки. А платить за лекарства и посещения врачей как-то надо было. Из-за этого у Бэкхёна и упала успеваемость в школе, вторая работа никак не способствовала успешной сдаче проходных тестов.

Учителя не хотели входить в положение, да и сам Бэкхён не горел желанием обнажать свою душу перед этими людьми. Ну, а чем бы они могли помочь? Кроме жалости они не могли ровным счётом ничего. Так Бэкхён и носил звание худшего ученика и прогульщика, не торопясь объяснять свой сон на уроках и низкие оценки.

Единственный, кто видел его насквозь — старый преподаватель корейского языка и литературы. Вот кому было всё понятно без лишних слов. Это был тот человек, который работал для души, и старался помочь каждому ученику в меру своих возможностей. Настоящий учитель, к которому не стыдно было обратиться за советом или помощью. После смерти дедули Бёна, Бэкхён был очень подавлен. Возможно отчасти в старом преподавателе он видел своего дедушку, поэтому неосознанно тянулся к нему?

К сожалению, его имени Бён уже не помнит. Когда он с горем пополам сдал экзамены, во многом благодаря именно тому учителю, и пришёл в школу отблагодарить, директор сказал, что тот ушёл на пенсию. Естественно ни адреса, ни телефона Бёну никто не дал, чуть ли не пинками выгоняя того с территории.

Так прошли годы, имя учителя затерялось в памяти, оставив после себя лишь чувство незавершённости. Надо было всё-таки найти его, сказать, как сильно он благодарен ему за всё. Теперь же, не зная имени, сделать это просто невозможно. Да и есть ли кого искать? В школьные годы он уже был глубоко стар, кто знает, что могло произойти за эти десять лет.

Воспоминания оказались слишком тяжёлыми, чтобы и дальше концентрироваться на работе, поэтому, воспользовавшись минуткой, чтобы прийти в себя, Бэкхён присел на лавку у входа в мастерскую. Он редко курил, считая эту привычку мерзкой и неприятной, но в такие минуты сигаретка представлялась чем-то жизненно необходимым. И дело даже не в табаке, а в дыме, что он выдыхал. Словно с каждым выдохом он выпускал всё накопившееся в себе, мерзкое и отравляющее изнутри.

— Бэк, — окликают его слишком жизнерадостно, и Бён поднимает взгляд на парня в костюме почтальона с сумкой наперевес, полной писем. Он кивает ему и начинает рыться в своей необъятной сумке, выуживая из неё стопку писем.

Отлично, надеюсь, это не моё, — надеется до последнего Бэкхён, разглядев штампы банков и больницы. Но парнишка, Тэхён, кажется, протягивает их ему. — Прекрасно.

— Не поделишься сигареткой? — спрашивает, присаживаясь рядом. Увесистая сумка приземляется между ними. Пару писем даже вываливаются из неё, но почтальон не спешит их поднимать. Бэкхён хмыкает такой наглости, но всё равно протягивает тому пачку, надеясь, что тот надолго не задержится, оставив его одного, наедине со своими мыслями.

— А тебе разве не нужно спешить по своим почтовым делам? — тонко намекает на это Бэкхён, получая в ответ лишь широкую квадратную улыбку.  
— Не, у меня в это время обед как раз, — он кривится, сделав первую затяжку. — Ужасные у тебя сигареты, хён. Смолы больше, чем никотина.  
— А ты, я смотрю, разбираешься в этом? — поднимает бровь Бэкхён, с интересом разглядывая Тэхёна. Он частенько видит его в этом районе и вроде бы у них не такая большая разница в возрасте, как кажется на первый взгляд. И он высокий. Тоже. Это слишком бросается в глаза.

Может, я действительно слишком комплексую по этому поводу?

— Ну так, могу подогнать кое-что, если хочешь, — шепчет на ухо Тэхён, бросая взгляд на Ламборджини припарковавшуюся возле чайного дома. — Да, молва о нём идёт впереди него, — присвистывает, рассматривая слишком шикарно одетую для этого места женщину.

— Молва? — навостряет уши Бэкхён.  
— Живёшь напротив и всё ещё не знаешь? — округлив глаза смотрит на него Тэхён. — Серьёзно?  
— Представь себе, сплетен не собираю.  
— Говорят, у него есть способности, — ещё ближе нагибается к уху Тэхён. Даже ближе чем, когда он сообщал ему о возможности достать травку. — Может по запаху определить твою половинку.

Бэкхён ожидал услышать что угодно, от того, что он международный шпион, до причастности к мафии, но только не это. По запаху определяет твою половинку? Фантастика и глупость.

— Как собака, что ли? — скептически переспрашивает. Что за бред?  
— Ну почему как собака? — Тэхён задумчиво чешет подбородок. — Уверен, это объясняется более возвышенно и духовно. Твоя девушка тебя ещё не отвела к нему?  
— Она такой ерундой не занимается, — хмыкает, вызвав тем самым улыбку у Тэхёна. Он ободряюще хлопает Бёна по плечу.  
— Я бы не был так уверен в этом, хён.

Он встаёт, закидывая на плечо сумку и уходит дальше по только ему известному маршруту. Бэкхён замечает парочку так и не поднятых с земли писем, но парня уже и след простыл. Так себе работничек. Лучше бы мои письма так потерял.

Бён со вздохом открывает первое, чтобы тут же его закрыть, как только глаза натыкаются на сумму долга. Лучше бы не видел. Таких денег у него отродясь не водилось и навряд ли появятся. В отчаянии он смотрит на по-прежнему припаркованное ламбо и всерьез раздумывает над так и не озвученным предложением Сехуна. Оплата ремонта этой красавицы позволила бы погасить неустойку и аренду ещё на месяца три, четыре — если поголодать месяцок.

Он тушит сигарету, качая головой. Нет, он не настолько отчаялся, чтобы рисковать свободой.

Очень вовремя приходит сообщение от Хесон, приглашающей его прогуляться сегодня вечером. Что ж, может, это и к лучшему? Бэкхёну срочно нужно развеяться и расслабиться. И кто как не любимая Хесон поможет ему в этом?


	3. The Eve

_Не так я планировал провести этот вечер_ , — Бэкхён нервно вытирает вспотевшие ладони о джинсы, оглядываясь по сторонам. С виду «Красный пион» выглядел обычно и неброско, даже вывеска не отличалась чем-то необычным и примечательным, однако внутри Чанёль постарался на славу, чтобы воссоздать обстановку традиционного чайного дома. Бэкхёну даже немного неловко сидеть здесь в своих драных, более-менее приличных и чистых джинсах. Благо он хотя бы смог отрыть на дне своего шкафа, припрятанную на самый крайний случай, рубашку.

Он перевёл взгляд на Хесон, которая в предвкушении кусала свои губы, постоянно ёрзая. Бэкхён догадывался, зачем она всё же предложила сходить этим вечером именно сюда. В памяти невольно всплыли слова Тэхёна. Этот паршивец словно в воду глядел и как бы Бэкхён не пытался соскочить с посещения чайного дома, Хесон ему этого не дала. Один её решительный вид дал понять — спорить бесполезно. Или он идёт вместе с ней, или секса не видать как минимум месяц.

Бэкхён задумался над тем, как их отношения постепенно пришли к этому. С каких пор секс между двумя любящими друг друга людьми стал чем-то вроде платы? Почему она постоянно шантажирует его этим? Бён никак не мог понять, они не женаты и даже не живут вместе, чтобы она ставила ему такие условия. Но всё же, несмотря на своё внутреннее возмущение данным положением дел, Бэкхён был мягким человеком. Ему проще промолчать и пойти на поводу своей девушки, чем пытаться отстоять свою точку зрения, лишь усугубляя ситуацию.

Женщина — тонкая натура, к каждой нужен свой подход и Бэкхён нашёл свой. Возможно кто-то назовёт его подкаблучником? Пусть. Возможно, в будущем он пересмотрит свои взгляды, но пока его всё устраивает.

— Столько людей, — Хесон взволнованно осматривает занятые столики. Людей действительно очень много, однако, несмотря на это, в чайном доме витает тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихими перешёптываниями посетителей и музыкой, доносящейся из скрытых от посторонних глаз колонок.

Бэкхён расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу на своей рубашке — слишком душно. Они с Хесон уже вот минут десять ждут пока освободится столик. К слову, они не единственные, кто ждёт. В Сеуле оказалось слишком много желающих посетить это место и Бэкхён вновь поражается этому.

— Боюсь, к господину Паку так просто не попадёшь, — Хесон выглядывает в зал, разглядывая приставленных к каждому столику девушек, проводящих чайную церемонию. — Его даже в зале нет.

— Может, пойдём? — взмолился Бэкхён, вытирая выступивший пот. — Мне жарко, а людей перед нами слишком много.

— Нет, — категорически шепчет Хесон и Бэкхёну не остается ничего иного как со страдальческим вздохом упасть головой на стойку. — Веди себя прилично, — шикают на него, но он решает поддаться своему проснувшемуся бунтарскому духу и игнорирует Хесон, продолжая жалостливо стонать, разрушая атмосферу умиротворённости, царившую здесь.

_Боги, почему тут так жарко?_

— Бэкхён? — окликает его удивлённый низкий мужской голос. Бён с сожалением отрывает голову от стойки и поворачивает голову, чтобы наткнуться на улыбающегося Чанёля.

На мгновение даже перестаёт дышать, потому что хозяин «Красного пиона» выглядит соответствующе своему чайному дому, в этих штанах свободного кроя и рубашке с коротким рукавом, открывающим вид на запястья. Весь образ завершает широкополая накидка, почти касающаяся земли и придающая Чанёлю изящный, благородный вид.

Бэкхён не в силах оторвать взгляд от фигуры Чанёля буквально плывущей по воздуху в их направлении. Боковым зрением он замечает ажиотаж в зале ожидания, вызванный появлением того самого хозяина. Шепотки затихают сразу же, как только Чанёль протягивает руку. Бён слегка заторможено протягивает ему свою, пожимая в ответ.

— Почему сразу не попросили администратора проводить вас ко мне? — дружественное пожимание руки затянулось, отчего Бэкхёну стало немного неловко, на них всё ещё глазели все посетители.

Бэкхён в ответ лишь неоднозначно пожимает плечами. Ну, а что ему ответить? "Я не думал, что настолько важная персона? Уверен, у тебя и без меня куча важных дел?" Он в принципе не горел желанием сюда приходить, да и чаю он предпочитает кофе. Бэкхён до последнего надеялся, что Хесон, которая никогда особым терпением не отличалась, всё это ожидание надоест. Кто же знал, что желание увидеть хозяина чайного дома будет настолько велико?

— Представишь нас? — Чанёль, наконец, обращает внимание на вцепившуюся в Бёна девушку.

— Ах, да, моя девушка — Хесон, — без особого энтузиазма представляет он, замечая маниакальный взгляд девушки, направленный в сторону Чанёля.

_Приплыли._

— Очень приятно, — Чанёль галантно поклоняется, одаряя её ещё одной яркой улыбкой. Бэкхёну даже хочется на мгновение зажмуриться — слишком ослепительна. — Прошу за мной, у меня есть отдельная комната для особо важных гостей.

_И с каких пор парень, виноватый в шишке на твоём затылке, стал особо важным гостем?_ — недоумевает Бён, следуя за Чанёлем.

— Оппа, почему ты не сказал, что знаком с ним? — горячо шепчет Хесон, всё ещё тесно прижимаясь.

— Забыл, — он со вздохом терпит щипок в руку.

В комнате, куда привёл их Чанёль работает кондиционер. Уже за это Бён, не особо тактильный человек, готов подойти и обнять. Конечно же он этого не делает, но полный благодарности взгляд всё же посылает. Пак, кажется, прекрасно понимает его чувства и кивает, приглашая присесть за низкий столик.

— Я скоро подойду, устраивайтесь.

— Откуда ты его знаешь? — сразу же налетает на него Хесон.

— Да так, заходил представиться в мастерскую, — Бэкхён наслаждается прохладой кондиционера. Говорить сейчас не очень-то и хочется, лишь бы побыстрее это всё закончилось.

— Не могу поверить в такое потрясающее везение, — продолжает щебетать Хесон, прижав ладошки к залившимся румянцем щекам. — Вот Боён обзавидуется! Сам Пак Чанёль будет проводить для нас чайную церемонию.

— Да что в нём такого? — возмущается Бён столь ярой реакции своей девушки. — Ведёшь себя как глупая влюблённая школьница, когда как твой парень сидит рядом.

— Ревнуешь? — подмигивает она. — Так почему бы тебе не сделать меня своей официально, тогда и переживать не придётся.

— Мы уже обсуждали это, Хесон. Сейчас не лучшее время возобновлять этот разговор.

От продолжения дискуссии спасло появление Чанёля, который держал небольшой столик, уставленный разнообразной посудой. Будто почувствовав напряжение в воздухе, он приподнял бровь, мол спрашивая «всё ли хорошо?». Бэкхён в ответ лишь сухо приподнял уголок губ, на большее не было ни сил, ни желания.

На этом безмолвный разговор закончился, а Чанёль полностью погрузился в процесс заваривания чая. Движения были неторопливы и размеренны. Пак явно был мастером своего дела, как и сам Бён — мастером своего. Он заворожённо смотрел на плавные движения его рук, переливающих жидкости из одних сосудов в другие. В них было столько ловкости и изящества, что Бэкхён невольно удивлялся, как мужские руки могут быть такими?

Когда эти волшебные, он не побоится их таковыми назвать, руки протянули ему чашку, Бэкхён с благоговением принял её и уже собирался попробовать, как ладонь Пака накрыла чашку сверху.

— О нет, — низко засмеялся Чанёль, снисходительно смотря на растерянного Бэкхёна. — Эта чашка для вдыхания аромата.

Бэкхён послушно вдохнул его, не ощутив ровным счётом ничего. В чём прикол? Не было той возвышенности и трепета, которые он наблюдал у других посетителей, пока ожидал. Что он должен ощутить? И как это вообще работает.     

Но хозяин церемонии наблюдал за его реакцией как коршун за своей добычей, поэтому Бэкхёну оставалось только прикрыть глаза и понимающе кивнуть. Чанёль всё с той же лёгкой улыбкой забрал чашу и передал её Хесон.

— Какой потрясающий аромат, — она с наслаждением закрывает глаза. — Словно снова в детство вернулась.

Бэкхён тоже так хочет и с завистью смотрит на расслабленное лицо Хесон, которая в последнее время была слишком напряжена. Даже едва заметная складка на лбу, кажется, разгладилась. Либо со мной что-то не так, либо они все симулянты. Последняя надежда оставалась на вкус, уж он-то не должен был подвести! Бэкхён в нетерпении поёрзал на месте, заслужив этим недовольный тычок со стороны Хесон.

Руки Чанёля накрывают маленькой пиалой чашку для вдыхания аромата и ловко переворачивают, переливая жидкость. Несколько капель чая скатываются по его пальцам и Бэкхён невольно следит взглядом за ними, пока они не скрываются в просторных рукавах.

_Ну, не подведи_ , — думает Бэкхён делая, наконец, долгожданный глоток.

Горько. Терпко. Сладко. Так бы он описал то, что ощутил при первом глотке. И все эти три вкуса настолько равномерно выражены и сбалансированы, что Бэкхён плывёт… Плывёт по волнам воспоминаний, накативших на него неожиданно. Эти воспоминания не имеют чётких картинок, лишь чувства и ощущения, вызывающие трепет где-то внутри. Словно что-то давно и старательно забытое даёт о себе знать.

Послевкусие открывает новые грани, оставляя лишь сладость и лёгкую терпкость на языке.

_Бэкхён_ , — слышит он мелодичный женский голос сквозь шум волн, разбивающихся о скалы. Щеки касаются невероятно мягкие губы — так щекотно и нежно. Волосы треплет налетевший морской бриз, обдувая его со всех сторон, подхватывая и унося куда-то ввысь, далеко от голоса и мягких губ.

Бэкхён вздрагивает, открывая глаза, понимает, что находится всё в той же маленькой комнатке, а напротив внимательный взгляд Чанёля. Бён делает глубокий вдох, смаргивая выступившую на глаза влагу. Разглядывает чашку с желтоватой жидкостью и не рискует допить, нырнуть в эту непонятную, пугающую глубину себя.

— Потрясающе, — шепчут рядом, разрушая видимое лишь двоим в этой комнате волшебство.

Бэкхён облегчённо выдыхает и решает всё же допить, чтобы не обидеть Хозяина церемонии. Только в этот раз он проглатывает чай быстро, стараясь не заострять внимание на собственных ощущениях.

Он пребывает всё ещё в некотором замешательстве, когда Хесон заводит непринуждённую беседу с Чанёлем. Бэкхён слишком погружён в себя, размышляя над ощущениями, что вызвал в нём чай. И сердце так сильно и быстро бьётся… _Разве так должен действовать расслабляющий чай?_ — задаётся он вопросом.

— Чанёль-ши, в городе много всякого говорят о вас, — улыбается Хесон и Бэкхён, наконец, выныривает из своих мыслей.

— Хесон, не стоит верить всему, что болтают на улицах, — встревает. — К тому же это не наше дело.

— Почему же? Интересно, что обо мне говорят, — улыбнулся Чанёль, ставя на столик угощения.

— Например то, что вы обладаете очень чутким обонянием, — ходит вокруг да около Хесон, не решаясь задать вопрос прямо.

— Люди болтают, будто ты можешь по запаху найти вторую половинку человека, — решает помочь ей Бён, надеясь, что так разговор быстрее придёт к логическому завершению и он сможет отправиться домой, чтобы поспать. Бен надеется во сне увидеть своё мимолётное видение ещё раз, почувствовать объятия и насладиться мелодичностью голоса.

— Это правда, — кивает Чанёль, отправляя в рот тонкую дольку вяленого батата.

— Вот так просто? — хмурится Бэкхён, ища в сказанном подвох.

— А что скрывать?

— Как это происходит? Вы чувствуете духовную связь между двумя людьми? Чувствуете запах их души? У предначертанных друг другу одинаково пахнут души?

Бэкхён прикрывает глаза и закрывает лицо ладонью. _Что она несёт? И почему сказала Хесон, а стыдно мне?_ Он мечтает провалиться сквозь землю в это мгновение.

— Нет, — качает головой Чанёль, которого судя по всему этот разговор весьма забавляет. — У каждого человека свой запах, а благодаря своему обонянию, я могу найти идеально сочетающиеся ароматы. Как показывает практика, люди с сочетающимися запахами, более подходят друг другу. Но это не значит, что они предначертаны друг другу свыше. Бывали случаи, когда сведённые мной пары расходились, не найдя той точки взаимопонимания и гармонии.

— Как собака, в общем, — тихо бормочет Бэкхён, но это всё же маленькое помещение и его прекрасно слышат все. Хесон больно щипает его за бедро, вызывая недовольное шипение. Она в последнее время совсем силу свою не контролирует!

— Как собака, — улыбается Чанёль, подтверждая.

_Вот тебе возвышенно и духовно_ , — вспоминает Бён слова Тэхёна.

— Чанёль-ши, а можете проверить совместимость наших запахов? — активно хлопает ресницами Хесон, с мольбой глядя на вмиг посерьёзневшего Чанёля.

— Я помогаю исключительно одиноким людям. По понятным причинам, я ничего не говорю парам.

— Но…

— Хесон, — прервал её Бён, — не надо настаивать. Он правильно всё говорит.

— Но, если бы он подтвердил нашу совместимость, ты бы больше не стал избегать замужества.

Вот оно, кульминация всего этого выступления. То, ради чего она приволокла его сюда. Бэкхёну невыносимо стыдно, что он позволил ей вмешать Чанёля в их отношения.

— Здесь не время и не место обсуждать эту тему, Хесон. Пожалуй, нам пора. Сколько мы должны, Чанёль? — он тянется за бумажником, стараясь не смотреть вообще на Пака.

— Всё в порядке, вам не нужно ни за что платить, — мягко говорит он и в любой другой ситуации Бён бы всё равно настоял на оплате, но это поведение Хесон его крайне расстроило, поэтому, единственное, что ему нужно — поскорее убраться отсюда.

Он поспешно берёт Хесон за руку и уводит её подальше от этого места. Зайдя в мастерскую, Бэкхён радуется раньше положенного отпущенному домой Сехуну — так их разговор не коснётся посторонних ушей. Они не зажигают свет, наслаждаясь темнотой. Так проще, не нужно держать маску, ведь тебя всё равно никто не увидит.

— Ты меня разочаровала, — начинает Бэкхён.

— Тем, что устала от всего этого?

— От чего ты устала? От меня?

— Нет, от этой однообразности! — капризничает она. — Работа, дом, работа, дом, встретиться пару раз в неделю — это ты называешь отношениями? Они давно стали рутиной, еще одной работой, которые я взвалила на свои плечи.

— Так если они для тебя так обременительны, почему ты всё ещё цепляешься за меня?! — Бэкхёна посещает непреодолимое желание покурить, и он даже не думает подавлять в себе его, прекрасно зная, как этого не любит Хесон.

— Потому что люблю тебя, дурака, — всхлипывает она и вся ярость вмиг улетучивается. Он обнимает её, мягко поглаживая по спине.

— Хесон, я не делаю тебе предложения потому, что я не в состоянии позаботиться о тебе, — грустно шепчет, пока рубашка всё сильнее намокает от пролитых слёз. — На мне висят долги, кредит, наш бизнес еле держится на плаву, а ты хочешь повесить их и на себя тоже, став моей женой. Я не хочу так. Позволь мне разобраться с этим для начала. А если наши отношения тебе кажутся рутиной, давай изменим что-нибудь?

— Например, — глухо спрашивает Хесон, шмыгая носом.

— Переезжай ко мне, — Бён знает, что пожалеет об этом же на утро, но всё равно предлагает, — попробуем пожить вместе, поймём каково это. Узнаешь о моих недостатках и привычках. Кто знает, может и передумаешь потом?

— Не передумаю, — самоуверенно отвечает она и тянется за поцелуем.

***

Ночью, рядом с посапывающей Хесон, Бэкхён никак не может заснуть. И вроде бы секс должен был помочь ему расслабиться, скинуть напряжение последних дней, но вот уже два часа ночи, а сна ни в одном глазу. Сменив ещё несколько поз, но так и не найдя той идеальной, Бэкхён осторожно встает. В темноте найти трусы не представляется возможным, поэтому он просто натягивает спортивные штаны прямо на голое тело и идёт вниз, к своей малышке. Может быть работа над ней поможет?

И Импала помогает, молча слушая поток мыслей своего хозяина. Увлёкшись, Бэкхён даже не сразу слышит стук в дверь. Но его ночной гость отличается особым упрямством, продолжая атаковать дверь.

— О, — только и может сказать Бэкхён, увидев на своём пороге Чанёля.

— Увидел свет в твоей мастерской, — Пак во все глаза разглядывает его и отдалённо Бэкхён вспоминает, что из одежды на нём только пижамные штаны. Он подавляет внезапное желание прикрыться. — Мне тоже не спится. Не хочешь выпить?

— Заходи, — Бён пропускает гостя внутрь, запирая двери на засов.


	4. Going Crazy

За неимением лучшего варианта, Бэкхён проводит своего ночного гостя в кабинет, который терпеть не может из-за его мрачной атмосферы и отсутствия окон. Скудная обстановка ограничивается лишь необходимым: столом со стульями и шкафом с документацией. И будь его воля, он бы и вовсе его переоборудовал под склад, но всё же сводить бухгалтерию в конце месяца и насчитывать зарплату Сехуну где-то нужно. В остальное время кабинет пустует, и только благодаря его единственному работнику, здесь нет толстого слоя пыли.

Подумав над этим Бэкхён решает, что от Сехуна всё же есть какая-то польза.

Предусмотрительный Чанёль захватил с собой не только выпивку, но и стаканы с закусками, отчего Бэкхён почувствовал себя неуютно. Он привык всегда самостоятельно рассчитываться и не хотел быть в долгу, тем более у малознакомого человека. Сделав мысленную пометку возместить Чанёлю всё потраченное за сегодня, Бэкхён с грохотом садится в скрипучее кресло.

— У меня рука тяжёлая, — предупреждает Чанёль, наливая дорогой, если судить по этикетке, виски. — Есть шанс, что с утра ты будешь мечтать немножко умереть.

— Ох, не беспокойся об этом, — качает головой Бён, — это не будет отличаться от моих обычных желаний с утра.

— Ммм, любишь поспать?

— О да, детка, — хмыкает, неловко теребя отросшие волосы. Давно пора посетить парикмахера, но он до последнего откладывает, потому что его ещё ни разу не подстригли так, как надо! То ли он не умеет объяснять, то ли это у парикмахеров руки не из того места растут?

— Я тоже люблю поваляться в постели подольше, — Чанёль лукаво прищуривается, прежде чем добавить, — особенно, когда есть с кем.

Бэкхён немного смущается неожиданным пошлым подтекстом этой фразы, но предпочитает не обращать на это внимание, залпом осушая стакан. И если поначалу разговор кажется натянутым и неловким, то с каждым выпитым стаканом уровень счастья в крови Бэкхёна неумолимо растёт, окрашивая окружающий мир в радугу. И Чанёля в том числе.

 _Какие очаровательные уши_ , — отмечает отстранённо, разглядывая столь примечательную часть тела.

— Спасибо, — смущённо отвечают, а кончики ушей краснеют.

Бэкхён и не заметил, как сказал это вслух, мысленно даёт себе оплеуху и пытается сгладить неловкость, вновь взъерошивая волосы:

— Я не фильтрую информацию между мозгом и ртом, когда пьян. А ещё я становлюсь тактильным маньяком, поэтому если вдруг полезу обниматься, останови меня.

— Я не против, — улыбается Чанёль, подливая в стакан Бёна.

— Не против обнимашек с парнем? — эта информация кажется Бэкхёну важной и немного тревожной, но он слишком пьян, чтобы заострять внимание на подобных мелочах. Куда интереснее факт того, что виски неумолимо заканчивается, как и закуски. После недолгих дебатов на тему того, куда лучше идти, в круглосуточный или в палатку, было принято решение идти в магазин.

— Ты так и собираешься идти? — удивляется Чанёль, смотря на то, как Бэкхён, пошатываясь, натягивает на себя кроссовки.

— А чего мне стесняться? — недоумевает парень, разглядывая свой рельефный пресс. Благодаря тяжёлому труду и подработке грузчиком в юности, Бэкхён мог похвастаться отличным крепким телосложением и развитой мускулатурой. И если трезвый рассудок вынудил бы его пристыдиться, то пьяный во всю готов делиться с окружающими видом на это тело Апполона. — Ты только потрогай!

— Не буду я тебя трогать, — но руку Чанёля уже перехватили, опустив аккурат на живот, медленно проводя сверху вниз.

— Чувствуешь? — с гордостью спрашивает Бэкхён, игнорируя красное лицо Чанёля, который смотрит сейчас куда угодно, но только не на него. Когда температура его лица достигает максимума, Чанёль вырывает руку и снимает с себя худи, быстро накидывая ту на потерявшего всяких стыд соседа. Давно бы так.

Путь до магазинчика не занимает много времени. Чанёль даже не успевает прийти в себя, всё ещё ощущая ладонью рельефность напряжённых мышц пресса Бэкхёна. Спорить бессмысленно, парню действительно нечего стесняться.

— Хён? — слышится удивлённый голос со стороны прилавка, как только колокольчик оповещает о новом посетителе.

— Сколько у тебя ещё подработок, Тэхён? — Бэкхён не менее удивлён, обнаружив за прилавком того самого разговорчивого почтальона. — Тебе сон вообще не нужен что ли?

— О, твоя забота мне приятна, хён, — улыбается парнишка и только сейчас замечает переминающегося рядом Чанёля, что забавно, учитывая его рост, такого попробуй не заметь. — Ким Тэхён, — протягивает руку.

— Пак Чанёль.

— Ваша личность в представлении не нуждается, наслышан о вас, Чанёль-хён, — Тэхён продолжает пожимать руку, улыбаясь своей странной, но очаровательной квадратной улыбкой.

— Йа, — привлекает внимание к себе Бэкхён, — почему ты с ним разговариваешь формально, а со мной нет? Я же старше вас обоих!

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я младше? — тут же проявляет интерес Пак, в то время как Бэкхён с преувеличенной сосредоточенностью выбирает конфетки в автомате драже. Ну не признаваться же, что через знакомого навёл справки о нём? Лучший вариант — улизнуть в кусты, а в данном случае затеряться в спиртном отделе.

— У него подвязки в местном отделении полиции, — шёпотом сдаёт своего хёна с потрохами Тэхён.

— Меня пугает то, как ты обо мне много знаешь! — кричит, выглядывая из-за стеллажей Бэкхён, у которого, на минуточку, прекрасный слух.

Ему даже советовали пройти кастинг в одну из продюсерских компаний, чтобы развить талант и стать певцом, но отец был категорически против такой «несерьёзной» профессии. Кто знает, возможно, будь он более настойчив, сейчас бы отец получал должную медицинскую помощь и вопрос о деньгах не стоял так остро?

— Тэ-хён, — слышится сонный голос из подсобки, а в следующее мгновение шторка отодвигается, являя всем из тёмного проёма взлохмаченного зевающего подростка. — Прости, я заснул.

— Ничего страшного, Чонгуки, у меня всё под контролем, — он разворачивает парнишку и мягко толкает обратно в темноту. — Поспи ещё немного, тебе завтра утром на учёбу.

Чонгуки пробормотал что-то невнятное, прежде чем отрубиться на неудобном диване. Кажется, он даже не заметил посетителей. Какое там, когда у тебя экзамены на носу, а времени в сутках категорически не хватает?

— Какое у тебя большое сердце, — замечает Бэкхён крепко прижимая к себе две бутылки, словно нет на свете ничего дороже них. — Помогаешь другу?

— Парню, — поправляет Тэхён, забирая бутылки, и пробивая их по кассе.

— Парню? — недоумевает Бэкхён, не понимая, к чему тот клонит. — В смысле?

— В смысле они встречаются, — поясняет Чанёль, стоящий позади. Прежде чем Бэкхён сказал какую-нибудь глупость, Пак прикрывает ему рот ладонью, прижимая к себе. — Не стоит его донимать своими пьяными расспросами, Бэк, — он шарится в карманах худи в поисках своего бумажника, не обращая внимания на замершего в его руках Бёна. — Вот, возьми кредитку, — он протягивает её разглядывающему их Тэхёну.

— Не будь у Бэкхён-хёна девушки, я бы решил, что вы из наших.

— Прекрати его смущать, — смеётся Чанёль, ощущая ладонью жар чужого лица. — И не распространяйся о ваших отношениях так открыто. Не все так лояльны к геям в нашей стране, как я.

— Не беспокойтесь, Чанёль-хён, — кивает он, протягивая пакет с покупками. — Хорошей ночи.

— Никогда не встречал геев, — бормочет явно протрезвевший после неожиданного открытия Бэкхён. Они неспешно бредут по пустым узким улочкам домой. Чанёль специально выбрал самый долгий путь, чтобы у Бёна было время осмыслить эту информацию.

— Ошибаешься, — шуршит пакетом Чанёль, доставая желатинки. — Просто они не афишируют это.

— И как ты относишься к этому?

— Никогда не задумывался, — пожимает плечами, отправляя в рот жёлтого червячка. — Ты же любишь человека, личность, характер, а не его пол. Так что… почему бы и не да?

— Моя семья очень консервативна, — Бэкхён тянется к пакетику со сладостями. — И воспитали меня с определёнными взглядами на жизнь. Мне трудно такое принять. Мужчина создан для женщины, а не для другого мужика.

— Узко мыслишь. Их запахи идеально подходят друг другу, и навряд ли бы я нашёл им кого-то лучше среди противоположного пола, — хмыкает Чанёль, не забывая протягивать червячков Бэкхёну. Тот лишь рад такой заботе и просто ловит их ртом, спрятав руки в глубоких карманах худи.

Эта худи очень нравилась Бэкхёну и тому было несколько причин. Во-первых, она была просто огромной, что несомненный плюс, учитывая насколько сильно он любит безразмерные вещи. Во-вторых, она пропиталась запахами чайного дома настолько, что даже Бэкхён со своим слабым обонянием отчётливо чувствовал этот расслабляющий аромат. Когда до дома остаётся совсем немного, Бён уже готов просить Чанёля отдать худи ему навсегда.

— Давай ко мне что ли? — предлагает Пак, кивая на второй этаж. — Твой кабинет слишком мрачный, а кресла неудобные.

— Согласен, — хмыкает Бэкхён, разминая свою затёкшую спину. Нет смысла отрицать, что его кабинет оставляет желать лучшего, как и мебель в нём. — Только обещай, что разбудишь меня, если я усну. Не дай бог Хесон проснётся и не обнаружит меня…

— Оу, — кажется, Чанёль в замешательстве. — Я не знал, что она осталась у тебя.

— Да, — как-то слишком грустно улыбается Бэкхён, выбирая себе место для посадки, коих квартира Чанёля предоставляла в изобилии. Тут тебе и диван, и кресло-мешок, и пушистый ковёр, и огромная кровать у дальней стены. Здесь было чертовски уютно и Бэкхён немного завидовал, что так и не придал своей квартире божеский вид. Впрочем, возможно, в ней просто не хватало женской руки и теперь всё изменится? — Наш спор закончился моим предложением пожить вместе. Наверное, давно было пора сделать это.

— Слышу в твоём голосе неуверенность.

— Меня не покидает чувство, будто я совершаю непоправимую ошибку. Хотя… возможно, я просто слишком привык быть один и мне тяжело смириться с тем, что другой человек будет жить со мной?

Бэкхён всё же решил облюбовать кресло-мешок и теперь с наслаждением прикрыл глаза, чтобы в следующее мгновение их распахнуть, ибо голова кружится. Но окружающий мир по-прежнему продолжает совершать кульбиты, вызывая рвотные позывы у Бёна. Он находит себе маяк в виде Чанёля, устроившегося на ковре рядом и достающего провизию из пакета. Сосредоточившись на его руках, разливающих по стаканам алкоголь, Бэкхён, наконец, почувствовал, как тошнота отступает.

— Тебе будет легче, если я скажу, что вы совершенно друг другу не подходите? — без тени улыбки спрашивает Чанёль.

— У тебя же правило не говорить парам об их совместимости…

— Возможно, это слишком эгоистично с моей стороны, но ты хороший добрый парень, который сейчас совершает огромную ошибку, — Чанёль протягивает красного червячка и ждёт, пока Бэкхён поймает его губами. — Хесон не твоя пара.

— Если не она, то кто? Запах — не показатель, ты сам говорил. К тому же, мы слишком давно вместе…

— Звучит как оправдание, не находишь? — Чанёль с грустью смотрит на разлитое соджу, пить больше совсем не хочется, а по стеклянным глазам Бёна понятно, что ему больше наливать и вовсе не стоит. — Хочешь, я тебе чай заварю?

— Боюсь, я могу заснуть, пока ты будешь проводить свою долгую и сложную процедуру со множеством чайных приборов, — зевает Бэкхён, почёсывая бок. Кажется, он уже забыл о серьёзности разговора, вновь растворяясь в алкогольной неге и лёгкости.

— В этом вся соль, Бэк, цель чайной церемонии — отрегулировать душевное состояние человека. Неспешная процедура заваривания чая и его распитие позволяет успокоиться и расслабиться. Найти душевную гармонию.

— Красиво говоришь, продолжай, — загипнотизировано смотрит Бэкхён снизу вверх, вызывая тихий хриплый смех.

— Ты можешь приходить в «Красный пион», когда пожелаешь, я с радостью проведу для тебя церемонию, но дома, я всё же придерживаюсь общепринятого заваривания чая, — он достаёт пакетик чая и бросает его в чашку с кипятком. — Удивлён?

— Есть такое, — улыбается Бэкхён, принимая горячую чашку. — Не думал, что хозяин чайного дома будет довольствоваться чаем в пакетиках. У меня сейчас когнитивный диссонанс.

— Тебе будет спокойнее, если я скажу, что эти смеси делаю самостоятельно?

— О да, детка, — удовлетворённо кивает Бэкхён, делая глоток, вновь погружаясь в то мимолётное видение. Женский нежный голос и мягкие губы на щеке. Счастье. Умиротворённость. Нежность. Адреналин. Эмоции захлёстывают похлеще морского бриза, и он не сразу понимает, что по щеке катится одинокая слеза. — Кажется, я влюбился в твой чай, Пак Чанёль.

— Кажется, я влюбился в тебя, Бён Бэкхён, — шепчет Чанёль, забирая пустую чашку у забывшегося спасительным сном механика.


	5. Walk on Memories

— Бэкхён, — окликает вдалеке Хесон, успевшая укатить тележку вглубь супермаркета, но Бён не реагирует, усиленно решая, какой же всё-таки взять чай. Он стоит уже минут десять перед этим стеллажом, уставленным различными марками и сортами чая, отчаянно пытаясь припомнить вкус того, чем поил его в ту ночь Чанёль. Безуспешно. Тот напиток богов не был похож ни на что ранее выпитое Бэкхёном. — Почему ты просто не зайдёшь к Господину Паку в гости и не попросишь тот чай? — неожиданно спрашивают слишком близко, отчего Бэкхён вздрагивает и роняет упаковку. Жестяная банка с противным скрежетом сталкивается с плиткой, обращая на них внимание многочисленных посетителей. И чёрт дёрнул их пойти именно в торговый центр? Почему они не ограничились тем небольшим магазинчиком, где подрабатывает Чонгук со своим Тэхёном?

 _Потому что кое-кто подкаблучник_ , — мерзко шепчет на ухо его внутренний демон.

 _Потому что ты подкаблучник_ , — соглашается с ним ангел.

 _Предатель, разве ты не должен быть на моей стороне?_ — возмущается Бэкхён, но ангел молчит. Видимо, вместе с демоном пошёл провожать независимую жизнь Бёна за рюмкой, нет, за стаканом джина.

Хесон ворчит что-то про его безрукость, пока Бэкхён с красным лицом ищет банку, закатившуюся под стеллаж.

Действительно. Почему бы ему просто не зайти в гости? Конечно, Хесон легко говорить, не она ведь застала голого Пака в распаренной душевой кабинке. Не она зависла на пару секунд, следя взглядом за каплями горячей воды, стекающими по его телу. Не у неё в этот момент был жёсткий утренний стояк, который не ускользнул от внимательного взгляда Чанёля. Не она ляпнула поспешное «ты здесь не при чём».

Бён краснеет ещё сильнее, когда вспоминает, в какой спешке покидал утром квартиру Пака. Испанский стыд. Как часто он видел эту фразу в сети, но никогда не понимал её смысл. Теперь, почувствовав пресловутый испанский стыд на собственной шкуре, Бэкхён не хотел его повторения. Поэтому и избегал любого общения с Чанёлем на протяжении этих двух недель. Пак вроде бы и не настаивал, не навязывал своё общение, занимаясь бизнесом, в отличие от Бэкхёна, который только и думал, что о душевой кабине, Паке в ней и своём стояке.

Мокрые мысли посещали его почти каждую ночь и ему было откровенно страшно от осознания того, кто являлся их инициатором. Пак был везде, преследовал его в мыслях, делая из Бэкхёна какого-то озабоченного подростка, у которого только началось половое созревание. Однако, самое ужасное во всей этой ситуации то, что Хесон не помогала. Секс с ней временно утолял нужды организма, но не потребности мозга. После многочасового секс-марафона, Бэкхён закрывал глаза и снова погружался в ту ночь, в душевую кабинку, разглядывал Пака и терялся от нахлынувшего смятения и возбуждения, когда тот протягивал руку, затягивая его внутрь под горячие струи воды. Жалкие спортивные штаны вмиг намокали, падая под собственной тяжестью на дно кабинки, обнажая.

— Я не должен хотеть мужчин, — как мантру шепчет Бэкхён, безуспешно пытаясь нащупать злосчастную банку листового чая.

— Давай я помогу, — щекочут его горячим дыханием и Бён замирает, поняв, что перед ним не кто иной, как сам Пак Чанёль — причина его мокрых снов. _Он ведь не слышал, что я только что ляпнул?_ — Далеко закатилась, — Пак будто и не замечает почти не дышащего Бёна, наклоняется в опасной близости от его лица и ловко достаёт банку.

— Спасибо, Чанёль-оппа, — слишком громко восклицает Хесон, спасая положение, потому что Бэкхён и слова выдавить из себя не может — перед глазами снова душевая кабина и Пак в ней.

 _О Боги, когда это закончится?_ — молится непонятно кому Бён. — _Я болен, мне нужна помощь!_

Боги молчат. И то ли им нет дела до какого-то там гетеро, вдруг ощутившего влечение к своему полу, то ли считают его положение весьма забавным и ждут продолжения.

 _У них извращённое чувство юмора_ , — тяжело выдыхает Бэкхён и всё же пытается взять себя в руки. Он мужчина всё-таки.

 _Неужели вспомнил об этом?_ — хохочет пьяный в дюбель внутренний ангел.

 _Мой ангел сломался_ , — Бэкхён устало трёт глаза, не сразу замечая на себе внимательный взгляд.

— Не выспался? — спрашивает Пак, медленно толкая свою тележку. Хесон убежала в мучной отдел, оставив их наедине. _Ну спасибо тебе_ , — ворчит про себя Бэкхён, провожая взглядом её фигуру. Всё острее чувствует необходимость поговорить о той ночи, но никак не может набраться храбрости. — _Давай же, сорви как пластырь, резко и быстро. Лучше, если об этом заговоришь ты, а не он_.

— Да Хесон спать не даёт, — осторожно начинает он. — Не думал, что совместная жизнь привнесёт в нашу сексуальную жизнь что-то новенькое, — ему важно показать сейчас Паку свою полную и окончательную гетеросексуальность, чтобы он не подумал на него неправильно. Если бы на его голое тело так долго пялился парень со стояком, и он бы заподозрил неладное.

— Лучше не высыпаться из-за страстного секса, чем из-за кошмаров, — отстранённо отмечает Пак, безразлично проверяя срок годности каких-то консервов.

— Тебя мучают кошмары? — и почему он так волнуется об этом?

— Мой дедушка совсем плох в последнее время, — Пак смотрит прямо в душу, неосознанно ища поддержки. — Врачи говорят, что ему недолго осталось. И вместо того, чтобы проводить с ним как можно больше времени, я стою в этом супермаркете, выбираю абсолютно ненужные мне консервы, — он со стуком ставит банку обратно.

— Почему же ты не навестишь его?

— Страшно.

— Трудно поверить, что ты чего-то боишься, — усмехается Бэкхён.

Какой же он индюк. Придумал себе несуществующие проблемы, загонялся на пустом месте, избегал Пака, когда тому нужна поддержка и понимание. Бён чувствует себя отвратительно, его поведение абсолютно неприемлемо, и он непременно постарается возместить Паку своё отсутствие эти недели.

— Съездить с тобой? — не задумываясь спрашивает Бэкхён, с удовлетворением отмечая благодарную улыбку Пака.

— Я буду очень благодарен тебе.

 

Одежда Бэкхёна вся пропахла маслом и бензином. Об этом он узнал от недовольно искривлённого лица Хесон, которая устала мириться с постоянной вонью, и жаловалась на пропахшие машинами волосы. Бён был в полнейшей растерянности, потому что этот запах настолько въелся в его дом, одежду и него самого, что давно стал незаметным и… родным что ли?

— Ну, а чего ты хотела? Это же мастерская всё-таки! — хмурится Бэкхён, принюхиваясь к майке. Майка как майка, обычно пахнет. Потом немножко.

— Давай переедем ко мне, — топает она ногой, из-за чего её башенка из полотенца на голове рушится. Хесон, раздражённо вздыхая, снова закручивает волосы. — Я устала их мыть, окружающие говорят, что я воняю.

— Хесон, ты прекрасно знала, на что идешь, соглашаясь жить со мной, — медленно закипает Бэкхён. — Платить за съёмное жильё мне сейчас не по карману.

— Буря в раю? — очень вовремя врывается на этаж Сехун, и утаскивает Бэкхёна от неприятного разговора прямо в объятия довольного клиента, получившего, наконец, свою машинку в целости и дееспособности. Кажется, Сехун заслужил небольшую премию.

Как бы абсурдно не звучали претензии Хесон к его жилью, Бэкхён всё же решает на следующий день пойти в магазин выбрать себе что-нибудь из одежды. Поприличнее. Не хочется ударить в грязь лицом перед дедушкой Чанёля, который, по его рассказам, являлся профессором. Пусть и на пенсии.

Взяв выручку за последний заказ, Бэкхён решил потратиться в одном из брендовых магазинов, в который он никогда не решался заходить. Цены кусались, но один раз в жизни порадовать себя каким-нибудь бомбером и узкими джинсами он имеет право. Заслужил.

— Хён! — звонко раздаётся в полупустом помещении.

— Тэхён! — пародируя неугомонного парнишку с тысячей, не меньше, подработок, приветствует Бэкхён. — Я уже устал удивляться, — он рассматривает утончённый брючный костюм, аккуратно уложенные волосы и позолоченный именной бейдж, с выгравированной эмблемой бренда. В этом молодом мужчине и не узнаешь того бестолкового почтальона или лохматого продавца в круглосуточном.

— Решил прикупить себе что-нибудь? — не дожидаясь его ответа, Тэхён начал шуршать вешалками в поисках подходящего, по его мнению, наряда. В руки Бэкхёна ложились пестрые цвета, блёстки, кожа, всё подряд. Вскоре Бёну стало тяжело, но Тэхён всё не унимался, не спрашивая о его предпочтениях, вкусах, мероприятии, на которое требовался наряд и бюджете.

Краем глаза Бэкхён заметил небольшую стайку девушек, выглядывающих из-за стойки с платьями, и смущённо хихикающих между собой, когда мускулистая спина Тэхёна особенно просвечивалась сквозь белую рубашку.

— На тебя пялятся, — решает всё же предупредить Бэкхён.

— Обычное дело, я привык, — безразлично бросает взгляд на вмиг притихших девушек, пожимая плечами. — Они часто приходят. Администрация мне даже доплачивает за привлечение.

— А Чонгук не против?

— Хён, уверен, что хочешь поговорить на эту гомосексуальную тему? — хитро улыбается Тэхён и одна из девушек делает пару фотографий, пока её подружка восторженно пищит. А это раздражает. Бэкхён не уверен, что был бы рад такому вниманию.

— Определённо нет, — слишком активно машет головой. — Давай ты мне поможешь выбрать что-нибудь нейтральное для встречи с дедом Чанёля и я пойду? У меня ещё дела есть на сегодня.

— Ууу, хён, — наклоняется Тэхён, заглядывая в глаза. — Знакомство с родителями? Я знаю, что тебе подойдёт!

Больше Бэкхёну не дают и слова сказать в своё оправдание, крутят, вертят, переодевают, недовольно качают головой, когда «не то», или закусывают губу, когда «слишком горячо». К Тэхёну присоединяются другие консультанты и Бэкхён становится для них персональным проектом, над которым работают ещё часа полтора, не меньше.

Однако, в итоге удовлетворённый Бён выходит из бутика с чувством выполненного долга. В руках тяжёлый фирменный пакет с классным, не пропахшим машинным маслом, прикидом внутри, который понравился не только законодателям моды в лице Тэхёна и его коллег, но и ему лично. А сэкономленные благодаря Тэхёновской скидке сотрудника воны лишь ещё больше поднимали настроение.

 

— Ты не говорил, что эта клиника находится на Чеджу, — ворчит Бэкхён, когда они уже подъезжают к аэропорту Инчхона. — Я возмещу перелёт.

— Всё хорошо, Бэк, не бери в голову, — отмахивается Чанёль, зачёсывая волосы назад. Кондиционер в такси сломался ещё в самом начале их пути, оттого весь «крутой» прикид Бэкхёна, сейчас прилип к его телу. На улице стояла аномальная жара, о которой Бён совсем не подумал, покупая эти зауженные джинсы и пиджак. Благо он не додумался надеть ту свою рубашку «для особых случаев» и заменил её обычной белой свободной майкой. — А ты чего так разоделся? — Чанёль, стараясь не палиться, проводит взглядом по просвечивающимся сквозь мокрую от пота майку мышцам пресса и груди.

— Ничего я не разоделся, — возмущается Бэкхён, оттягивая ворот майки, чтобы хоть как-то проветриться.

 _Интересно, что он скажет, узнай, что ты ради него так разоделся?_ — напоминает о своём присутствии демон.

 _Ради его дедушки вообще-то_ , — Бэкхён удивляется, почему всё ещё реагирует на эти провокации.

Сам Чанёль оказался предусмотрительнее, надев лишь шорты и майку. Как же ему Бён сейчас завидовал и хотел заменить ужасно жаркие джинсы такими же цветастыми шортами, чтобы ветерок гулял, ничего не прилипало и не давило на нежные места.

— Переоденешься в туалете, у меня есть запасные шорты, — словно прочитав его мысли, говорит Чанёль и прикрывает глаза. Через пару часов они будут на месте.

Чеджу встречает свежестью. Бэкхён словно оставил позади все свои проблемы, умирающий бизнес, слишком привередливую ревнивую девушку, не желавшую отпускать его. Это был другой мир, ограждённый морем и легким морским бризом. Лишь угрюмое лицо Чанёля напоминало ему истинную причину их приезда.

Пансионат «Лотос» встретил двух уставших посетителей умиротворённостью и спокойствием. Приятная обстановка, большие горшки с разнообразными яркими цветами и приветливый персонал. Чанёль считал это место лучшим для его деда, и за все годы ни разу не пожалел потраченных денег. «Лотос» отстоял свои высокие отзывы среди клиентов и даже чуточку больше. Наверное, то, что он ценил в этом месте больше всего — к постояльцам относились как к людям, а не как к доживающим своё старикам.

Поэтому Чанёль никак не мог понять, почему Бэкхён постоянно напрягается, когда мимо проходит кто-нибудь из персонала. Решив не придавать этому внимания, он попросил проводить его к дедушке. Девушка на ресепшене приветливо обняла Чанёля, и всю дорогу до нужной комнаты болтала без умолку о всяких глупостях, не забывая при этом цепляться за Пака при любом удобном и не очень случае.

— Ну, — замялась она, кивая на балконный проём, сквозь который врывался бодрящий ветер, раздувающий прозрачные занавески, — я тебя оставлю, если что, зови.

Бэкхён ободряюще похлопал Чанёля по плечу, слегка толкая в нужном направлении. В проёме виднелась хрупкая фигура в инвалидном кресле на колёсиках. Бён всё пытался отогнать от себя витавшую в воздухе обречённость и неизбежность смерти, но получалось плохо. О ней буквально кричало всё в этой комнате. От идеально застеленной кровати, до аккуратно выставленных в ряд таблеток и пейзажа хвойного леса напротив.

— Не стой столбом, подойди, — шепчет Бэкхён. «Побудь со мной» — шепчут в ответ почти в губы, прежде чем схватить за руку и потащить на балкон. Бэкхён смущён, удивлён, но не противится, прекрасно понимая чувства Чанёля. Он и сам был на его месте, когда умирала мама.

— Дедушка, — голос Чанёля дрожит и Бэкхён берёт знакомство на себя, давая тому время прийти в себя.

— Здравствуйте, Господин Пак, — низко кланяется в девяносто градусов. — Я Бён Бэкхён, друг вашего внука, очень рад с вами познакомиться.

— Бён? — доносится хриплый смех старика и Бэкхён не понимает, что того могло так рассмешить.

— Ох, чёрт, — вырывается у Бэкхёна и он резко хлопает себя по губам, — учитель Пак, простите, я по-прежнему не фильтрую информацию, — он ещё раз низко кланяется, не веря в происходящее. Возможно это всего лишь сон, и они всё ещё летят в самолёте? Ну не может ведь это быть тот самый учитель, так много сделавший для него во времена школы? Бэкхён не верит в судьбу, но, кажется, сегодня это именно она постаралась, позволив ему поблагодарить этого человека за неоценимую помощь. За его будущее.

— Всё хорошо, Бэкхён, — он чувствует, как невесомо треплет его рука учителя по взлохмаченным ветром волосам. — Я больше не твой учитель, ты не обязан.

— Ещё как обязан, — Бён, наконец, разгибается, чтобы посмотреть на учителя и сразу же натыкается на добрый, светящийся мудростью взгляд. — Вы так много сделали для меня. Я хотел вас найти, но администрация школы сказала, что вы ушли после моего выпуска.

— Не мог уйти, пока ты не закончишь, слишком ты мне моего Чанёля напоминал, — смеётся учитель Пак и тут же заходится кашлем.

— Это чем же я на него похожу? — наиграно хмурится Бэкхён, кинув взгляд на взволнованного состоянием дедушки Чанёля. — Он же метра два ростом, я ему в пупок дышу.

— Был бы ты таким разговорчивым и остроумным со своими одноклассниками, глядишь и не был бы таким одиноким, — журит его учитель Пак.

Чанёль приносит два стула из комнаты, чтобы было удобнее и наконец-то подключается к разговору, сначала неловко выдавливая из себя фальшивый смех, а после уже вовсю хохоча, когда учитель Пак рассказывал особенно забавные истории из школьных лет Бэкхёна. Тот хмурится и недовольно бурчит про то, что «это же был наш секрет», но в следующую минуту злорадно хохочет над взамен рассказанной историей из детства Чанёля.

Бэкхён чувствует, что поездка не была напрасной. Лицо учителя будто помолодело, глубокие морщинки разгладились, а глаза светились счастьем. Бён даже забыл на мгновение цель их приезда сюда, но навязчивая мысль уже поселилась в голове, омрачая прекрасный закат. Повинуясь минутному порыву, он осторожно обнимает хрупкое тело, ещё раз благодаря за предоставленный шанс. Секундами позже присоединяется и Чанёль, отмечая, что Бэк «даже не выпил», а обниматься лезет.

В жизни Бёна мало было счастья, в раннем возрасте потеряв мать, они вместе с отцом топили горе в машинах и работе. Чем больше работы, тем меньше времени появляется для тоски и воспоминаний. Отец Бёна хороший человек, старался сделать всё для своего сына, как и его отец в своё время старался ради него. Но он был скуп на эмоции, взращивая в своём сыне такую же отрешённость и скрытность.

 _Мужчина не должен выставлять свои чувства напоказ_ , — не устает повторять он. И Бэкхён верил ему, стараясь во всём походить на него. Но это не принесло ему счастья. Вся его жизнь распланирована и протекает по одному графику: утро, работа, обед, работа, сон. То, что в его жизни появилась Хесон, можно назвать удачей. Однако и она не принесла долгожданного счастья и удовлетворения своей жизнью.

Сидя сейчас на этом балконе, чувствуя добрые руки учителя на своих волосах и надежные — Чанёля на плечах, он чувствовал, что близок назвать этот момент счастьем.

— Бён Бэкхён, — раздаётся из дверного проёма, полностью и бесповоротно разрушая момент.

— Привет, пап, — виновато поджимает губы Бэкхён, нехотя убирая руки Чанёля.


	6. Diamond

— Ты не говорил, что твой отец тоже здесь лечится, — горячо шепчет Чанёль на ухо Бэкхёну. Они стоят в стороне, пока старшее поколение обменивается словами приветствия и заново знакомится как отец Бэкхёна и его учитель. Оказалось, что эти двое познакомились ещё в первый день пребывания старшего Бёна в «Лотосе». Старый профессор тогда взял на себя ответственность провести экскурсию «новобранцу» и всячески поддерживал, отгоняя частую хандру. Вот только отец Бёна никогда не появлялся на родительских собраниях и все контакты с администрацией школы сводил до телефонных звонков, иначе бы он узнал в профессоре Паке того самого «золотого» учителя, о котором так много говорил его сын.

Бэкхён молча сверлил фигуры отца и учителя, судорожно соображая. Причина его странного поведения в присутствии сотрудников «Лотоса» проста до абсурда — неоплаченные счета. И уж точно он не собирался ставить отца в известность об этой проблеме. Если узнает, сразу поймёт, что дела с бизнесом не так гладки, как их описывает Бэкхён в редких разговорах по телефону. Сразу сорвётся в Сеул, забросив лечение и своё здоровье. Бэкхёну это совсем не нужно. Поэтому он сейчас нервно кусает губы, думая над тем, как укрыться от пронырливых бухгалтеров «Лотоса».

— Давай сбежим, — отчаянно предлагает Чанёлю. Лгать отцу прямо в глаза он не сможет, а к суровой правде старший Бён ещё не готов, ему бы для начала на ноги встать. Очередной приступ он не переживёт.

Чанёль не задаёт лишних вопросов, выводит Бэкхёна из корпуса окольными путями, мастерски избегая персонал «Лотоса», словно не раз уже такое проворачивал. Это вызывает некоторые вопросы, но Бён не торопится их задавать, для начала нужно покинуть вражескую территорию и в этом он полностью решил довериться Чанёлю.

— Всё настолько плохо? — наконец спрашивает Пак, спустя полчаса их молчаливого блуждания по побережью среди редких прохожих.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — бурчит Бэкхён скорее из вредности, чем пытаясь действительно отшить слишком любознательного Чанёля.

— Сехун мне рассказал о вашем затруднительном финансовом положении, — Бён делает мысленную заметку лишить Сехуна премии за слишком длинный язык. — И твой отец не в курсе об этом.

— Какой ты проницательный, — хмыкает, ложась на песок. И пусть время уже вечернее, но песок всё ещё хранит в себе тепло безоблачного ясного дня.

— Я могу помочь…

— Давай без этого, — резко обрывает его Бэкхён, яростно зарываясь ступнями в песок. — Ты и так слишком много делаешь для меня, я такими темпами никогда с тобой не рассчитаюсь.

— И не нужно.

— Нет, нужно, — Бён упёрто смотрит сверху вниз на Чанёля, раздражаясь его двум метрам роста. Шея затекает быстро, поэтому он хватает его за руку и тянет на себя, усаживая рядом. — Я не люблю ходить в должниках. Такой уж я человек.

Бэкхён привык видеть в Чанёле шутника, с юмором относящегося к своей жизни, к окружающим и в целом ко всему. Но сейчас перед ним сидел задумчивый мужчина, щурящийся в слабых лучах заходящего солнца, показывая свои неглубокие морщинки в уголках глаз. И почему Бён считал, что жизнь Чанёля легка и беззаботна? Не бывает такого серьёзного и печального взгляда у бездельника и балагура.

— Делая что-либо для любимых и близких мне людей, я не жду в ответ ничего, — тихий голос вырывает Бэкхёна из хаоса мыслей. Он некоторое время непонимающе смотрит на чужие немного потрескавшиеся губы, мысленно обрабатывая и переваривая сказанное, чтобы в следующий миг слишком резко отвернуться в другую сторону. Что в общем-то бесполезно, ведь Чанёль уже увидел эти заалевшие щёки и смущённый взгляд.

С каких пор Бён Бэкхён попал в этот узкий круг близких Паку людей совершенно не понятно. Причём для обоих. В их короткую первую встречу, когда злой Бён оглушил его подушкой? Может, это был вечер, когда тот не совсем трезвым пришёл просить за свою вспыльчивость прощения? Или в день посещения Бёном его чайного дома?

После недолгих раздумий Чанёль решает, что это была та ночь в его доме, когда он увидел искренние слёзы Бёна. Чанёль был настоящим ценителем чая, возможно, немалую роль в этом сыграло его исключительное чутьё. Он чувствовал, обонял, видел суть. Для него заваривание чая было сродни готовке волшебного зелья, он хотел, чтобы остальные видели то же, что и он. Однако из раза в раз Чанёль видел на их лицах фальшивые эмоции и такие же наполненные ложью слова восхищения. Они не понимали.

Долгое время Пак считал себя единственным, кто способен _увидеть_. И оттого ему было одиноко. Люди приходили в его жизнь и так же быстро её покидали, неспособные понять ни его, ни его способности. Всё чаще появлялись те, кто пытался использовать Пака в своих корыстных целях. Это было больно и обидно, понимать, что им нужен не ты, а лишь твои способности, как на человека остальным было абсолютно на тебя плевать.

Чанёль страдал, пока однажды не решил для себя, что всё, хватит. Если они так хотят воспользоваться его услугами, то почему бы не брать за это деньги? Им не придётся врать Чанёлю и втираться в доверие, а ему не придётся вновь и вновь ощущать боль предательства, достаточно просто будет назвать цену.

Это было лучшее решение обезопасить себя.

Молва о нём быстро разошлась по всему Китаю, где он жил с детства, а после разлетелась и над Кореей с Японией. Бизнес процветал, но он больше никогда не проводил церемонии самостоятельно, доверяя это своим многочисленным талантливым мастерам.

А потом в размеренной жизни Пака появился Бён Бекхён. Пропахший машинным маслом с головы до пят, он слишком выделялся для Чанёля в этом мареве запахов и ароматов, исходящих от окружающих его людей. И руки впервые за долгое время зачесались, захотелось заваривать ему чай, проверить, только ли запахом он отличается от остальных?

Когда Бэкхён с фальшивым благоговением вдохнул аромат, Чанёль с трудом сдержал разочарованный вздох. Он смешал эти травы специально для Бёна, но тот почувствовал абсолютное ничего. Однако Чанёль не позволил своему разочарованию затопить себя, подумаешь, очередной из серой толпы, не велика потеря. Показалось.

А потом был маленький неуверенный глоток и Чанёль понял — не показалось. Бён Бэкхён, чёрт его возьми, _видел_. Пак внимательно разглядывал безмятежное лицо, ловя каждое изменение, отмечая подрагивание ресниц и участившееся дыхание. Эмоции Бэкхёна не были фальшивыми.

— Скажи, Чанёль, я воняю машинным маслом? — столь неожиданный вопрос застал Пака врасплох.

— К чему такой странный вопрос?

— Хесон тут мне закатила скандал, по поводу того, что я и мой дом насквозь пропитаны этой машинной вонью, — безразлично пожимает плечами Бэкхён, стараясь не показывать, насколько его это на самом деле задело. — А ты у нас вроде немецкая овчарка с отменным нюхом… Просто стало интересно, так ли ужасна эта вонь для окружающих.

— Нет, — слишком резко говорит Чанёль. — Твой аромат похож на адреналин… скорость, — понижает голос Чанёль, видя, как загипнотизировано Бэкхён смотрит в его глаза. — Ты, наверное, задаёшься сейчас вопросом о том, как может пахнуть скорость, — хрипло смеётся, — но я не смогу ответить на твой вопрос. Человеческие запахи слишком трудно описать и невозможно понять. Я чувствую их на грани восприятия и собственных ощущений, — желание быть ближе к Бёну становится слишком навязчивым, поэтому он даже не замечает, как тело сокращает расстояние между ними. — Называть твой аромат машинным маслом у меня просто не поворачивается язык. Так возбуждающе и дурманяще машинное масло пахнуть не может. Согласен со мной, Бэк? — Чанёль замирает в паре миллиметров от губ Бёна, позволяя тому сделать первый шаг самостоятельно. Если захочет, конечно. Ох, как же Чанёль хочет сейчас, чтобы их желания совпали.

— Д-да, — нервно сглатывает Бэкхён, не понимая, почему его так знобит от близости к Паку.

Бэкхён пытается обмануть самого себя, убедить в том, что это что угодно, но только не сексуальное влечение. Вот только это совершенно бесполезно. Тело капитулирует под натиском этого ошеломительного для обоих притяжения и поддаётся вперёд, неловко касаясь чужих губ. Сердце Бэкхёна пропускает удар, и прежде, чем мозг перезагрузится и вернёт его в реальность, он проводит языком по сухим губам Чанёля. Бён слишком часто залипал на них, желая увлажнить. Наконец, у него появилась эта возможность и он собирается воспользоваться ею сейчас.

— Бэк, — постанывает в коротких передышках Чанёль, заводя Бёна ещё больше. Кто же знал, что эти низкие хриплые стоны возбуждают даже больше, чем громкие развратные стоны Хесон? Это так ошеломляет, что Бэкхён прерывает поцелуй и испуганно смотрит на тяжело дышащего Чанёля. Глаза его затуманены возбуждением, а губы максимально увлажнены и приоткрыты в ожидании продолжения. Вид, достойный запечатления кистями самых талантливых художников.

Так странно, что Бэкхён, далёкий от искусства, думает об этом. Он так не похож сейчас на себя, словно Чанёль вынуждает его меняться. Это пугает.

— Прости, — облизывает свои губы Бэкхён, всё ещё ощущая вкус Чанёля на них. — Это слишком для меня.

— Я подожду, — глубоко вдыхает морской воздух Чанёль, восстанавливая дыхание.

— Так уверен, что я в итоге приду к тебе? — приподнимает бровь Бэкхён, глядя на довольно улёгшегося на песок Чанёля.

— Но ты же приехал со мной сюда, рискуя быть раскрытым, — улыбается Пак, ловя на своём лице последние лучи солнца. — Осталось только дождаться, пока ты поймёшь, что это не только физическое влечение.

*******

Бэкхён не хочет признавать свои чувства, но приходится. Чем больше он думает о Чанёле, тем сильнее хочет поддаться своей тёмной стороне и, плюнув на всё, быть рядом. Ему срочно нужно больше Пака в его жизни.

Спать вместе, перетягивая ночами одеяло, чтобы в итоге плюнуть на бесполезную войну и, прижавшись, греться теплом друг друга. Не знать где его носок, а где Пака. Воровать друг у друга чистые трусы, потому что ещё неделю назад они в пылу страсти сломали стиральную машину. Бэкхён отчетливо представляет, как Чанёль будет ворчать по поводу бесполезного механика в доме, который её никак не может починить. И, конечно же, тот божественный чай в любое время дня и ночи, стоит лишь попросить.

Он видит эти мелочи так ясно, словно они уже живут вместе не один год. Это его и пугает. Чанёль стал тем, кто поделил его жизнь на до и после. До Пака Бэкхён и не жил вовсе, а после слишком размыто и неясно. Да, он видит множество рандомных небольших зарисовок их совместного будущего, но нет цельной картины. Бэкхён не знает, чего ждать. Оставь он всё как есть, и он без затруднений распишет всю свою жизнь. Долгожданная свадьба с Хесон из необходимости и давления со стороны, рождение детей, как минимум двоих, потому что жена настоит. Мальчика он будет воспитывать так же как его воспитывал его отец, чтобы впоследствии оставить семейный бизнес по наследству. Дочь будет баловать, она точно унаследует тонкий слух своего отца и станет певицей. И пусть с Хесон он никогда не будет счастлив, но детей своих он будет любить как… Чанёля?

Бэкхён замирает с ключом в руке, так и не прикрутив болт на место, поражённый этим осознанием. Он пытается сопоставить свои чувства с теми, что были у него в начале отношений с Хесон и понимает, что сравнивать не с чем. Что бы ни было у него с Хесон, то не более, чем симпатия, возникшая на фоне полового созревания, от которой с годами не осталось ничего.

— Бэкхён, нам нужно поговорить, — слышится голос Хесон. Бэкхён устало смотрит на время.

— Как по часам, — бормочет себе под нос, вытирая грязной тряпкой руки. Ссоры стали очередным пунктом в расписании дня Бэкхёна. Каждый вечер эти «разговоры по душам», как их называла Хесон, выматывали морально и истощали психологически. Бэкхён был вынужден слушать в свой адрес лишь бесконечные упрёки и недовольства их совместной жизнью. Он так устал от этого, и чем больше говорила Хесон, тем сильнее было желание выставить её за дверь. Даже сейчас, она стоит, уперев руки в бока, её лицо искажено, губы открываются, вероятно, изливая очередную порцию брани, а Бэкхён не слышит ничего, отключившись от окружающего мира, всё равно ничего нового он не услышит.

— Хён, — в поле зрения попадает взволнованное лицо Сехуна, и Бэкхён выныривает из своего убежища, бегом срываясь за ним. Вслед слышатся проклятия на особо повышенных тонах, но Бёну всё равно, он дрожащими руками хватается за трубку, прислушиваясь к тихому голосу своего отца.

 «Его не стало» бьёт в самую грудину, туда, где сердце на мгновение остановилось. Сехун вовремя подставляет стул, ведь ноги дрожат и отказываются держать такой груз, свалившийся ожидаемо, но всё равно так неожиданно. Бэкхёну казалось, что он подготовил себя к этому, и себя и Чанёля, но это был лишь обман. К смерти невозможно подготовиться.

«Не оставляй Чанёля сегодня одного» просит напоследок отец и кладёт трубку первым, вынуждая Бэкхёна слушать размеренные гудки.

— Бэкхён, не уходи, когда я с тобой разговариваю, — Хесон с грохотом врывается в приёмную.

— Нуна, сейчас не время, — пытается успокоить её Сехун, но оказывается послан далеко и надолго. Это оказывается последним барьером, сдерживающим Бэкхёна.

— Закрой свой рот, — он даже не смотрит на неё, гипнотизируя трубку телефона. — Ты здесь никто, и не имеешь никакого права так разговаривать с моими работниками. Мне надоели твои постоянные упрёки и недовольства. Если жизнь тебе со мной не мила, тогда вали на все четыре стороны.

— Оппа, — удивлённо моргает Хесон, переводя взгляд с профиля Бэкхёна на такой же охреневший взгляд Сехуна.

— Можешь считать, что с этой минуты нашим отношениям пришёл конец. Даю тебе день, чтобы собрать свои вещи и свалить из моего дома, — он проходит мимо нетвёрдой походкой, обернувшись у самого выхода. — Сехун, проследи, чтобы она покинула нашу мастерскую, и не забудь закрыть после себя. Меня не будет сегодня дома, я нужен своему… Я нужен Чанёлю сегодня.

Сехун понимающе кивает, перехватывая поперёк Хесон, готовую сорваться вслед за Бёном. Бэкхён оставляет их позади, полностью уверенный в том, что Сехун позаботится обо всём, потому что он один из немногих людей, которым Бэкхён доверил бы свою жизнь.

Он переходит дорогу не глядя, на негнущихся ногах поднимается на второй этаж. Дверь не заперта, словно Пак ждал. Бэкхён находит его сжавшимся в углу между кроватью и стеной.

— Он умер, — безжизненно шепчет Чанёль, не отрывая взгляд от своих ступней.

— Я знаю, — Бэкхён присаживается рядом, крепко обнимая Пака. — Почему ты сидишь здесь?

— Эта квартира слишком большая для меня, — Бэкхён чувствует, как намокает его майка. Ему больно от осознания того, что даже сильные люди плачут. Вероятно, даже отец, пока никто не видел, давал волю своим слезам, горюя о маме долгими тёмными ночами. Бэкхён, погружённый в своё горе, просто отказывался видеть грусть и тоску в глазах своего отца. Теперь он всё, наконец, понял.

— Она не будет казаться такой большой, если здесь будут жить два человека? — он невесомо перебирает пальцами волосы Чанёля, так же как делал это учитель Пак.

— Собираешься жить здесь?

— Если ты не против, — Бэкхён целует Пака в макушку. — Пойдём в постель?


	7. Chill

Утро встретило Бэкхёна головной болью и резью в глазах от слишком ярких солнечных лучей, наполняющих просторную квартиру Пака. Так уютно и безмятежно. На короткое мгновение всё произошедшее вчера показалось лишь сном, вот только нахмуренный взгляд Чанёля говорил об обратном.

— Опять хмуришься, — Бэкхён разглаживает указательным пальцем морщинку на лбу Чанёля. Напряжение моментально покидает его, а лицо расслабляется.

— У тебя прохладные руки, — облегчённо выдыхает Чанёль, прикрывая глаза. Он и сам не замечал этого напряжения, охватившего всё его тело, поэтому сейчас, когда Бэкхён оказался рядом, Чанёль почувствовал, как с его плеч сняли тяжкий груз.

— Зато ты весьма горяч, — Бэкхён ухмыляется, прикладывая к его лбу ладонь и стараясь не обращать внимание на тёмные круги под глазами. Он и сам почти не спал этой ночью, вновь и вновь разглаживая нахмуренный лоб Чанёля, мучавшегося кошмарами, и выглядел сейчас немногим лучше. Но, если судить по полному нежности взгляду Пака, его нисколько не волнует внешний вид Бёна.

— Завтракать будешь? — как бы между прочим спрашивает Чанёль, услышав урчание живота Бэкхёна.

— Ещё спрашиваешь? Слышал этот предсмертный рёв раненого ламантина? — он прикрывает ладонью свой живот и принимает у широко улыбающегося Пака поднос с едой.

Завтракают они в тишине, слышен лишь стук палочек о посуду. Бэкхён тайком наблюдает за Чанёлем, а потом вдруг осознаёт, что может не скрываться, ведь они теперь… вместе? Он имеет законное право разглядывать Чанёля в любое время дня и ночи, и так долго, сколько сам захочет.

— Чему улыбаешься? — Чанёль подкладывает Бэкхёну в пиалу с рисом говядины, вызывая ещё более широкую улыбку.

— Да так, вкусно очень, — отмахивается Бэкхён ни разу не лукавя, потому что он никогда ещё не ел таких вкусных завтраков, тем более приготовленных специально для него. Хесон не утруждала себя готовкой, предпочитая заказывать готовую еду на дом. Не сказать, что Бэкхён был расстроен этим фактом, и ранее питавшийся полуфабрикатами, просто это никак не вязалось с его представлениями семейной жизни.

 _Забей на неё_ , — морщится ангел, — нашёл, кого вспоминать.

 _Любой опыт важен_ , — мудро изрекает демон и Бэкхён в который раз испытывает когнитивный диссонанс. Эти двое определённо не соответствуют своим сущностям.

На похороны они пришли вдвоём. Там, стоя в колумбарии перед урной и глядя на черно-белое фото своего дедушки, Чанёль рассказал Бэкхёну о своей семье. Он был вынужден оставить дедушку в Корее и переехать с родителями в Китай. Однако это не разорвало ту невидимую связь между дедушкой и его внуком. Он был единственным, кто поддерживал его, утешал долгими одинокими вечерами, убеждал в счастливом будущем. Как жаль, что телефонные разговоры не могли передать всю ту теплоту, которую пытался выразить учитель Пак.

Возможно из-за невозможности дать своему внуку необходимое, он так и привязался к Бёну. В этом незадачливом, одиноком мальчишке он видел Чанёля. Он считал своим личным долгом позаботиться об этом ребёнке и помочь, не дать потонуть в этом жестоком мире.

Бён молча стоял рядом, касаясь плечом Чанёля, соприкасаясь тыльной стороной рук, хотя хотел большего. Он хотел обнять, взять за руку, утешить, но грёбанные рамки приличия и боязнь порицания со стороны окружающих людей сковывали по рукам и ногам. Чанёль это понимал. Ему было достаточно даже того, что Бэкхён просто стоял рядом.

Чанёль больше не закрывал двери своей квартиры, уверенный в том, что Бэкхён придёт после закрытия мастерской. И тот приходил, каждую ночь, на протяжении недели. Они просто лежали на мягком ковре, на который перекочевали подушки вместе с покрывалом, разговаривали о жизни, делились своим прошлым, изредка прерывая бесконечные разговоры поцелуями. В них не было пошлости, лишь безграничная нежность и способ поделиться переполняющими чувствами.

— Хорошо спалось, хён? — неожиданно спрашивает Сехун утром, проваливая очередную попытку Бэкхёна прокрасться в квартиру незамеченным. Бён бесится оттого, что чувствует себя застуканным на горяченьком подростком. Почему он вообще должен скрываться в собственном же доме?

— Замечательно! — Бён не даёт ему возможности скомпрометировать себя и, перепрыгивая две ступеньки, мчится наверх.

Мозги этого пацана всегда были на месте. Пусть он и любил строить из себя легкомысленного дурачка, но сложить дважды два не составило особого труда. Как ни странно, он не произнёс ни слова, не бросил ни единой шутки по поводу его ориентации или отношений с Чанёлем. Но тем не менее он постоянно преследовал Бёна с этой гаденькой улыбкой на лице, чем невероятно бесил и нервировал.

— Да, — не выдержал однажды Бэкхён, раздражённо бросая тряпку на пол.

— Что, да? — удивлённо хлопает глазами Сехун, отрываясь от протирания несуществующей пыли на инструментах.

— Да, мы вместе! Перестань меня преследовать и сотри, наконец, со своего лица эту хитрую улыбку.

— Хён, я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, — продолжал издеваться Сехун, наслаждаясь этой ситуацией. Он никогда не имел ничего против однополых отношений, просто смущение хёна Сехун находил весьма очаровательным.

 _Всё ты понимаешь, мелкий маньяк_ , — злорадно замечает ангел. — _Небось мучается над вопросом кто из вас уке._

 _Что?_ — не понимает Бэкхён. — _Мне не знаком этот термин_.

_А чего тут гадать, явно наш Бён._

_Эй, не недооценивай его!_ — вступается за воспитанника демон. — _Он вполне способен к доминированию!_

 _Даже если он окажется универсалом_ , — хмыкает ангел, не веря в собственные слова, — _сущность уке у него преобладает, я такое чую за версту_.

Бэкхён бледнеет, а затем стремительно краснеет, наконец, догадываясь о чём идёт разговор.

— Не уке я, — выпаливает, глядя на Сехуна и ловя на себе ошалевший взгляд, — не уке, понял?!

Бён чувствует себя глупо и смущённо, поэтому решает просто сбежать из мастерской подальше, чтобы прийти в себя и успокоить мысли. Почему-то он никогда не задумывался об этом аспекте их отношений. Да, ему снились мокрые сны с участием Чанёля, но в них они не заходили дальше оральных ласк и, к огромному сожалению Бэкхёна, сон обрывался на самом интересном. Осознание того, что в сексе кому-то из них придётся быть нижним, поставило его в тупик. К такому жизнь Бёна не готовила. О чём тут говорить, если он совсем недавно только признал в себе влечение к другому мужчине. Ему бы сначала разобраться в том, что они имеют сейчас, прежде чем подняться на ещё одну ступень.

Интересно, был ли подобный опыт у Чанёля? Этот вопрос заставляет Бэкхёна нахмуриться, чувствуя внутри жгучую ревность. После недолгих раздумий он решает, что не хочет этого знать. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь? Определённо, ему не станет легче, если он узнает, сколько было в жизни Чанёля мужчин, а оные были, учитывая то, как он быстро признал своё влечение к Бёну.

— Говорит не уке? — слышит он заинтересованный голос Тэхёна.

 _Только этого не хватало_ , — стонет Бэкхён видя у стойки Тэхёна в уже знакомой почтовой форме с огромной сумкой наперевес. — _Зачем только вернулся? Надо было ещё часика два погулять, а потом сбежать к Чанёлю_.

Сехун выглядит немного виноватым, глядя на Бэкхёна, а вот Тэхён наоборот кажется весьма воодушевлённым. Его взгляд буквально кричит «я готов тебя проконсультировать, хён». Сумка с письмами валится на пол, а Тэхён с радостным воплем лезет обниматься.

— Быть уке не позорно, хён, — хлопает он по плечу Бэкхёна. — Чонгук тоже сначала стеснялся, но со временем это раскрепощает. К тому же никто не мешает вам меняться ролями. Я считаю, в этой жизни нужно попробовать всё! Доминирующий Чонгук просто…

— Можно потише? — шикает на него Бэкхён, чувствуя, как краснеют щёки. — Мне неинтересны подробности вашей личной жизни.

— Разве ты не хочешь побольше узнать об этом? — не унимается Тэхён, следуя за Бэкхёном, который в очередной раз принимает решение сбежать. — Ты ведь не хочешь в самый ответственный момент ударить в грязь лицом?

— Мы сами разберёмся, окей? — Бён захлопывает дверь прямо перед носом слишком навязчивого Тэёхна и слышит приглушённое бормотание.

— Бывшие гетеро такие зажатые стесняшки, когда речь заходит о сексе. Хён, — громче повторяет Тэхён, — я оставлю свой номер, возникнут вопросы, звони в любое время, помогу чем смогу!

Бэкхён сползает вниз по стене, пряча своё горящее лицо в ладонях. Он совсем не ожидал, что о его отношениях узнают так быстро, да и к тому же первые сплетники в целом Сеуле, наверное. Да и Тэхён этот, словно его крёстная фея вечно рядом и готова помочь своими дурацкими советами. Подумав немножко, Бэкхён решает, что не все его советы были дурацкими, всё-таки одежду он ему подобрал отменную.

А ведь если подумать, то Тэхён появился в его жизни совершенно неожиданно, и к тому же знал о нём подозрительно много. Да, Бён частенько видел его на улице, спешащего доставить письма, но они никогда не говорили, ограничиваясь приветственными кивками.

     

Телефон оповещает о полученном сообщении и Бэкхён узнаёт во фразе «ты можешь спросить меня обо всём, что угодно», сопровождаемой десятком подмигивающих смайликов, Тэхёна.

 «Кто ты?» — в шутку набирает Бэкхён, чтобы в следующее мгновение получить одно ёмкое «твоя крёстная фея».

***

— Сегодня ты сам не свой, Бэк, — Чанёль лежит на его коленях, прикрыв глаза, пока Бэкхён перебирает своими длинными пальцами его волосы. — Что-то случилось?

Бэкхён поджимает губы, не решаясь задать этот деликатный вопрос. Однако, он понимает, что разговор так же неизбежен, как встреча Титаника с айсбергом, его потопившим. Вот только как начать он не знает.

— Поцелуй меня, — вместо этого шепчет он, надеясь, что благодаря поцелую сможет показать Чанёлю свои переживания.

— Тебе не нужно меня просить, — так же тихо шепчет Чанёль, прижимаясь ближе.

В момент, когда воздуха стало катастрофически не хватать, а жар внутри сжигал его буквально живьём, Бэкхён пожалел, что не закрыл после себя входные двери на ключ. Возмущённый возглас Хесон разнёсся по квартире, вынудив его разорвать поцелуй.

— Так вот в чём проблема была? — её лицо исказилось. — Ты мне отвратителен, — с желчью выплёвывает она, прежде чем выбежать из квартиры.

Бэкхён устало откидывается на подушки, прикрывая глаза. Момент упущен, а всё возбуждение сошло на нет, стоило только представить, чем обернётся эта встреча с Хесон.

— Ты себя слишком накручиваешь, — Чанёль пытается успокоить мечущегося по квартире Бэкхёна, но получается из рук вон плохо.

— Она так просто это не оставит, — Бэкхён тянется к пачке сигарет, так удачно прихваченной сегодня с собой. — Это личная обида, я её, можно сказать, унизил.

— Прекрати, — Чанёль вырывает сигареты из его рук и выкидывает, не обращая внимания на полный обиды взгляд и бурчание «они вообще-то дорогие». — Вы расстались, ты чётко дал ей это понять в ту ночь, — Чанёль достаёт из верхнего ящика несколько банок с травами, смешивая для Бэкхёна чай. — И причина была в ней, а не в тебе и твоей ориентации. Просто прекрати себя винить, — повторяет, заправляя отросшую прядь за ухо. Бэкхён пользуется возможностью и прижимает ладонь Чанёля к своей щеке, слегка трётся о неё.

— Как жаль, что я не чувствую запаха, — вздыхает разочарованно Бён, — твои руки, должно быть, потрясающе пахнут.

— Н-ничего особенного, — у Пака перехватывает дыхание от этих нежных прикосновений. Каждый раз, когда Бэкхён снимает свою маску ворчливого мизантропа, Чанёль влюбляется всё больше. Эта полная нежности и тепла сторона Бэкхёна заставляет трепетать. Он уверен, что никто не видел такого Бёна и никогда не увидит, такой Бэкхён только для него.

*******

— Она, конечно, та ещё стерва, но, чтобы действительно подпортить тебе жизнь, хён? — качает головой Сехун, когда Бён рассказывает ему события минувшей ночи.

— Стерва? С каких пор? — удивляется Бэкхён, во все глаза разглядывая своего работника. Обычно приветливый и вежливый, сейчас он впервые позволил себе так высказываться о ком-то. — Почему раньше мне ничего не говорил?

— Кто я такой, чтобы вмешиваться в чужие отношения? За кого ты меня принимаешь, хён? — возмущается Сехун, усердно печатая товарные накладные на новые запчасти. — К тому же, может ты испытывал извращённое удовольствие, когда тебе играли на нервах?

 _Он пытается сказать, что ты подкаблучник_ , — напоминает о себе ангел, — _да и стал бы ты слушать этого мальчишку? А, умудрённый опытом мистер «я лучше знаю»?_

 _Можно мне подобрать другого ангела? Ты не справляешься со своими обязанностями_ , — ворчит Бэкхён и всерьёз подумывает над своей адекватностью. Либо у него растроение личности, либо они действительно реальны. Последнюю мысль Бэкхён отбрасывает сразу же, потому что всегда был атеистом. Стало быть, он не совсем здоров?

 _Спокойно, Бэк,_ — вмешивается демон. — _Мы реальны._

_Я бы тоже так ответил._

_В любом случае, твоё предчувствие тебя не подводит,_ — загадочно сказал демон и замолчал, оставив после себя ещё больше волнения.

— Признаю, я бы вряд ли тебя послушал, — соглашается Бэкхён с Сехуном. — А ведь давно мог быть свободным, не обременённым этими изжившими себя отношениями.

Сехун ничего на это не отвечает, возвращаясь к своим накладным, а Бэкхён идёт работать над очередной малобюджетной Хёндай. Волнение не покидает его в течение всего дня, из-за чего работает он из рук вон плохо. К Импале он решает и вовсе не подходить, чтобы не дай боже не испортить что-нибудь в почти восстановленном двигателе. Лишь позволяет себе сесть на водительское место, с наслаждением сжимая руль. Осталось совсем немного: отшлифовать кузов, покрасить, довести до ума тормозные колодки и можно отправляться в путь.

Бэкхён улыбается и впервые за этот день отпускает негативные мысли, ведь на пассажирском сидении рядом будет сидеть Чанёль.

*******

Бён резко просыпается от удушающего запаха гари и первое время не может сообразить, где он и что происходит. В комнате светло и жарко как днём, но электронные часы исправно показывают два часа ночи. Он тормошит спящего рядом Чанёля и его слуха доносится рёв пламени.

Догадка поражает словно удар молнии. Бэкхён подрывается, накидывая на себя майку и выбегает наружу, чтобы в следующий момент прикрыть лицо от жара. Мастерская полыхает. Огонь охватил весь первый этаж и уже распространялся выше. На мгновение Бэкхён замер, не в силах поверить в происходящее, как загипнотизированный, глядя на охваченную пламенем вывеску «Мастерская дядюшки Бёна».

Чанёль перехватывает Бэкхёна поперёк живота, когда тот сломя голову бежит к стене огня, и вовремя валит на землю, потому что витрины первого этажа не выдерживают жара и взрываются, усеивая асфальт дождём из осколков.

— Куда, — орёт Пак как ненормальный, пытаясь перекричать пламя, вглядываясь в полные отчаяния глаза. Он на мгновение умер, когда увидел, как Бэкхён бежит внутрь, благо природа наделила его сильными ногами и он успел схватить Бёна прежде, чем пламя поглотило бы его. — Что ты делаешь?

— Ты не понимаешь, — из глаз напротив градом текут слёзы, — там вся моя жизнь!

— Я твоя жизнь! Я! Это всего лишь здание, Бэк, — сердце готово вырваться из грудины, так сильно был напуган в этот момент Чанёль, — не глупи! Скоро здесь будут пожарные.

Привлечённые шумом жители ближайших домов в ужасе смотрели на разгорающееся пламя, перешёптываясь. Многие снимали происходящее на телефон, чем привели Чанёля в ярость.

— Быстрее, — кричит он им, поднимая за собой еле стоящего на ногах Бёна, — надо проверить соседние здания, кто-то может быть внутри!

Зеваки будто только и ждали распоряжения, быстро делясь на небольшие группы и поднимая шум возле прилегающих к мастерской зданий. Пак хотел помочь, но не мог оставить сильно трясущегося Бэкхёна. Он явно был в глубоком шоке и в ужасе смотрел в сторону гаража. Чанёль проследил за его взглядом и впервые позволил себе грязно выругаться.

На гаражных дверях яркой красной краской было написано «пидорам здесь не место».

*******

Бэкхён хочет проснуться. Проснуться прямо сейчас. Но не может. Ведь это не сон.

Он вновь и вновь закрывает и открывает глаза, но картина не меняется: от его мастерской остались лишь обугленные развалины. Пожарные уже уехали, сделав пару фотографий и пообещав в кратчайшие сроки установить причину возгорания. Только какой ему от этого толк, он и сам прекрасно знает причину, ведь он сам и есть причина. Кто бы не оставил то послание на двери, он чётко дал понять, чего хочет.

Всю ночь Бён упорно отгонял мысли о Хесон. Нет, на такое она была не способна. Она могла напакостить, сказать обидные вещи, накричать в конце концов, но никогда бы не пошла на такое.

Автомобильный гудок вырывает его из собственных мыслей, но Бэкхён даже не собирается уходить с дороги. Впереди остались лишь руины, а позади… Как только он думает о Чанёле, то перед глазами сразу появляется та надпись. Нет, назад ему путь тоже заказан.

— Ты заснул, приятель? — кричит ему водитель грузовичка, высунувшись из окна.

— Всё хорошо, простите, — машет Чанёль водителю, кладя руку Бёну на спину и слегка толкая с проезжей части. Это касание словно ведро холодной воды отрезвляет Бэкхёна. Он резко отскакивает от Чанёля как от ужасного монстра, избегая любых касаний, что не остаётся не замеченным. — Что случилось? — хмурится Пак, чувствуя неладное.

В рассветных лучах солнца руины мастерской выглядят особенно ужасно, а на Чанёля Бэкхён смотреть не хочет, боясь, что слова обвинения вырвутся, стоит ему только увидеть его лицо. Так он и продолжает упрямо молчать, не в силах поднять взгляд.

— Если ты по поводу надписи, то не стоит обращать на это внимание, — начинает Чанёль.

— Легко тебе говорить, не твой дом сожгли, — горько отвечает Бэкхён, проглатывая слёзы. Надо же, а он думал, что выплакал этой ночью все.

— Дождёмся, пока нам позвонят…

— Мы оба знаем, что это был поджог, кого ты пытаешься обмануть? — под подошвами кроссовок хрустят осколки витрин, когда Бён отворачивается от Пака, присутствие которого просто невыносимо. — Оставь меня.

Бэкхён направляется в сторону гаража, туда, где стояла его Импала. Задерживает дыхание, прежде чем открыть глаза и взвыть раненым волком. Его обугленная мечта стоит сейчас посреди пожарища, и Бён готов осыпаться пеплом прямо здесь, рядом с ней. Грудина адски болит, но он почему-то всё ещё дышит, удивляется тому, какие силы его держат в сознании.

Куда идти? Что теперь делать? Бэкхён не знает ответы на эти вопросы, считая, что это конец его жизни, но чёртовы лёгкие работают, сердце стучит, физически удерживая его в этом мире. А внутри него такие же обугленные, покрытые копотью руины. Разум подкидывает самые счастливые воспоминания его детства, проведённого в этом доме. В нём был весь он, его отец, и дедушка, а теперь его не стало. Бэкхён потерял всё. Проебал надежды своего отца. Как он посмотрит ему в глаза? Как скажет, что у них больше ничего нет?

Бэкхён закрывает глаза, чувствуя непосильную тяжесть в груди, и полностью обращается к своему слуху. Хруст стекла под ногами, скрип щепок и пепла, осевшего на асфальт, мерзкий автомобильный гудок, глухой удар, хруст костей и последнее, что Бэкхён слышит это полный страха крик Чанёля.


	8. Touch It

— Джин, скажи, что с ним всё будет в порядке, — Минхёк до побелевших костяшек вцепился в плечо доктора. Он приехал, как только узнал об аварии, сорвав при этом важную встречу брата с высокопоставленными людьми. Сейчас, стоя у дверей реанимации, ему было абсолютно плевать на тот бессмысленный светский ужин, который в такой спешке покинул, и на безразличных ему людей, провожавших его недовольным взглядом, ведь за этими дверьми сейчас в тяжёлом положении находился его лучший друг. Минхёк не представлял своей жизни без этого ворчливого, комплексующего по поводу своего роста, механика. Оттого ли сейчас его сердце так бешено стучало, а ноги подгибались.  
— Посторонним сюда нельзя, — слышит он тонкий голос медсестры, которая, широко расставив руки, пыталась не пустить в этот коридор какого-то высокого мужчину. Выглядит это комично, учитывая разницу в росте этих двоих, и Минхёк в другой ситуации обязательно бы посмеялся, но не сейчас.  
— Но этого вы почему-то впустили, — незнакомец возмущённо тыкает пальцем в Минхёка, вызывая недоумение. — Он-то ему кем приходится, интересно?!  
Игры с медсестрой мужчине окончательно надоели, поэтому он просто взял её за талию и, приподняв, поставил в сторону, заслужив восхищённый взгляд девушки.  
— Ты ещё кто такой? — приподнимает бровь Минхёк, выпуская, наконец, плечо Джина из своего стального захвата, чему тот несказанно рад. Врач разминает плечо, переводя взгляд с незнакомца на Минхёка, сверлящих друг друга взглядом.  
— То же самое хочу спросить у тебя.  
— Успокоились немедленно или оба вылетите отсюда быстрее, чем успеете сказать «какого хрена», – Джину быстро надоедает эта перепалка и он по очереди бьёт папкой с документами каждого из нарушающих спокойствие этого крыла.  
Минхёк в шоке от такой своевольности врача, учитывая, что по сути он его начальник и тот должен иметь хоть какие-то рамки. Джину, в принципе, фиолетово, что думает какой-то там Ли Минхёк, будь он хоть президентом, поэтому, бросив взгляд на понуро опустившего голову незнакомца, он открыл папку.  
— Не буду грузить вас врачебными терминами, — начал он, вглядываясь в снимки, сделанные пару часов назад. — Вывих руки, трещины на рёбрах, множество ушибов и сотрясение мозга. Легко отделался, учитывая скорость, с которой его сбил тот грузовик. В целом, состояние стабильное, утром переведём его в обычную палату.  
— Распорядись, чтобы ему досталась лучшая палата в этой больнице, — сразу же распоряжается Минхёк, — все расходы беру на себя.  
— Нет, я сам оплачу его лечение, — встревает незнакомец, вызывая новый приступ раздражения.  
— Значит так, малыш, — Минхёк игнорирует смешок Джина, продолжая сверлить взглядом долговязого, — я не знаю, кто ты и откуда знаешь моего Бэкхёна, но ты явно здесь лишний. Прошу, покинь помещение добровольно или я распоряжусь, чтобы тебя вывели.  
— С хрена ли Бэкхён твой? Не припомню, чтобы он упоминал о тебе долгими ночами в моей постели.  
— Что?  
— Что?  
— Очередные геи в моей жизни, — стонет Джин, прикрывая глаза. — Надо сделать прививки, а то вдруг это распространяется воздушно-капельным путём?  
— Чанёль-хён! — раздаётся на весь этаж и из-за угла выбегает Тэхён. — О, привет, Джин-хён, — резко тормозит, увидев знакомое лицо, улыбается врачу и сжимает того в крепких объятиях. — Как хорошо, что именно ты будешь лечить Бэкхён-хёна! Теперь я могу спать спокойно.  
Минхёк, всё ещё пребывая в шоке от фразы Чанёля о долгих ночах, его постели и Бэкхёне в ней, продолжает непонимающе пялиться на шумного паренька. Со своими проблемами и скорой женитьбой он совсем отдалился от Бэкхёна, у которого за это время, видимо, появилось много друзей. Он переводит взгляд на долговязого, пытаясь понять степень серьёзности отношений, связывающих его с Бэкхёном.  
Чанёль в это время мечтал повернуть время вспять и ни в коем случае не говорить столь опрометчивых вещей. Он никогда бы не поставил Бэкхёна в столь щекотливое положение перед незнакомыми людьми. Просто этот низкорослик взбесил своим «мой Бэкхён», Чанёль даже не успел подумать, как сказал то, что сказал. Неужели в нём взыграли собственнические гены отца? По непонятной причине рядом с этим мужчиной Чанёлю хочется вновь и вновь заявлять свои права на Бэкхёна.  
— Пожалуйста потише, а то нас скоро попрут отсюда взашей, — просит Джин, безуспешно пытаясь отлепить от себя Тэхёна.  
— Ну ты и старпёр, хён. Совсем недавно устраивал попойку в морге, а теперь боишься каких-то санитаров? — хитро смеётся Тэхён, понимая, что хён не готов к таким откровениям перед незнакомыми людьми.  
— Это было много лет назад, — он поудобнее берёт в руки папку, чтобы зарядить по наглой роже Тэхёна, но тот ловко уворачивается, прячась за спину Чанёля. — И где твоё уважение к старшим?  
Тэхён ухмыляется, не обращая внимание на недовольный взгляд своего хёна. На самом деле он не имеет целей задеть или обидеть Джина, просто искренне рад увидеть того после долгих месяцев разлуки. Он и не заметил, как их дружная компания постепенно отдалилась друг от друга, у каждого появились секреты, свои планы, а ведь раньше у них была одна жизнь на семерых, одно дыхание. Тэхён отгоняет негативные мысли, сейчас это не важно, об этом подумать можно и потом.  
— Что ты имел в виду под долгими ночами Бэкхёна в твоей постели? — тихо спрашивает Минхёк.  
— То и имел в виду, они встречаются, — встревает Тэхён, игнорируя взгляд Джина.  
— Это невозможно, он встречается с Хесон, — хмыкает Минхёк, вспомнив этот важный факт.  
— Они давно уже расстались, — по-прежнему отвечает за Чанёля Тэхён, — эта стерва явно имеет отношение к поджогу!  
— Как расстались? К какому поджогу? — с каждой фразой Минхёк удивляется всё больше и больше. Как за такой короткий срок в жизни Бёна так всё резко поменялось? Почему он не звонил ему? Почему не рассказывал? Запоздало Минхёк припоминает пару пропущенных вызовов от Бэкхёна, на которые так и не перезвонил. Забыл. — Я отвратительный друг.  
— Да, отвратительный, — соглашается Тэхён и не успевает увернуться от удара папкой по макушке. — Хён!  
— Пошли, оставим лучшего друга Бён Бэкхёна и его парня наедине, — Джин хватает Тэхёна за шиворот и тащит на выход. — Ты нисколько не изменился! Такое трепло.  
— Ничего ты не понимаешь, — он изворачивается и добровольно следует за своим широкоплечим хёном. Из голоса исчезает всё напускное дурачество и веселье, а губы трогает легкая загадочная улыбка.  
Минхёк и Чанёль молча слушают гудение люминесцентных ламп, не зная, как начать разговор. Бэкхён не потрудился познакомить их, из-за чего и произошла эта неловкая встреча, полная раздражения и ревности.  
— Так ты его лучший друг, — скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает Чанёль, облегчённо разглядывая помятый костюм Минхёка. — Глупо получилось, прости, не держи обиды. Просто я несколько часов штурмую приёмную, но никто мне ничего не хотел говорить.  
— Всё нормально, я бы тоже разозлился, — Минхёк снимает пропахший больницей пиджак и приглашает Чанёля перекусить в ближайшем кафе. Бэкхён больше не в зоне риска, в заботливых руках Джина, которому Минхёк доверил бы и свою жизнь. Самое время познакомиться с его избранником.

***  
Последующие несколько дней Чанёль приходит в больницу навестить Бэкхёна, но тот всегда то спит, то жалуется на нехорошее самочувствие и просит никого не впускать. Сегодня как раз один из тех дней, когда Бён нехорошо себя чувствует, поэтому Чанёль растерянно смотрит на одновременно такую близкую и столь недосягаемую дверь палаты.  
Пак не дурак, давно понял, что это банальное нежелание видеть именно его, и самочувствие тут вовсе не причём, Джин подтвердил. Стало быть, его общество ему противно теперь? Сильна же его любовь, раз он позволил какой-то надписи всё разрушить так быстро.  
Чанёль оставляет термос с чаем прямо возле двери и уходит. Если Бэкхёну нужно время, он ему его даст.  
Тем временем Бэкхён напряжённо всматривается в дверь, чувствуя чужое присутствие за ней. Почему-то не возникает сомнений в том, что это именно Чанёль, и оттого во рту мгновенно пересыхает. Он не хочет его видеть, потому что винит. Винит во всём что произошло. Он понимает, что это глупо, что никто не просил поддаваться этому непонятному влечению, меняться ради кого-то. Но разум застилала пелена боли, теперь вполне реальной, физической, не позволяя взглянуть на всё происходящее с другой, более разумной стороны.  
Когда звук тихих размеренных шагов стал едва различим, Бэкхён, наконец, смог облегчённо вздохнуть. Ушёл. Это к лучшему. Он не готов говорить об этом сейчас, это слишком тяжело.  
— Как себя чувствует мой самый непривередливый и молчаливый пациент? — бодро спрашивает вошедший врач, заставляя Бэкхёна поморщится и схватиться за голову от резкой боли.  
— Доктор, пожалуйста, потише говорите, — взгляд Бэкхёна цепляется за разноцветный термос в руках Джина.  
— Ах, это, — замечает его заинтересованный взгляд Джин. — У тебя под дверьми стояло, чуть не споткнулся, наверное, опять кто-то пошутил, — негодует, качая головой. — Надо выкинуть, неизвестно, что туда намешать могли.  
— Нет, — слишком резко встаёт Бэкхён, отчего его охватывает приступ тошноты, а в глазах темнеет.  
Джин довольно улыбается, радуясь своей провокации, ведь прекрасно видел, кто именно оставил термос под дверью. Он не знал, что происходило между этими двумя, но явно ничего хорошего, раз один ежедневно обивает пороги больницы, а второй не хочет его видеть. Однако, такая реакция на обычный термос? Всё же геи странные и труднообъяснимые существа. Одни притворяются парой, чтобы иметь право быть рядом друг с другом, другие будучи парой, делают вид, что таковой не являются. Джин никогда их не поймёт.  
— Не делай резких движений, Бэкхён, — Джин ставит термос на прикроватный столик и проверяет реакцию зрачков Бёна. Удовлетворившись увиденным, он прячет фонарик в нагрудный карман халата и, сказав пару напутствующих слов, выходит из палаты с чувством выполненного долга.  
Бэкхён в нерешительности сверлит взглядом термос, не до конца уверенный, что именно хочет с ним сделать, то ли выкинуть, то ли выпить. Последнее всё же побеждает. Крышка с ароматным напитком расплывается из-за непролитых слёз. Бэкхён шумно шмыгает носом, делая ещё один глоток, а затем ещё один, и так пока на дне термоса не остаётся пара капель.  
***  
С тяжёлым сердцем Бэкхён сходит с трапа. Вокруг толпы уставших, но счастливых людей, спешащих провести эти выходные с любимыми. Бэкхён выделяется среди них своей угрюмостью и огромными черными очками, немного спасающими его от слепящего полуденного солнца.  
Этим утром он выписался на свой страх и риск, никому не сказав, в надежде хоть немного побыть наедине со своими мыслями и разобраться в себе.  
Чёртов Чанёль со своим чаем совсем расшатал его и так слабые нервы, напоминая причину, по которой он в итоге оказался рядом с ним, а не остался вместе с Хесон. Ему ведь действительно было хорошо с ним, он впервые ощутил, что такое настоящее счастье, и позволил себе мечтать об их совместном будущем. Почему же он тогда так сильно винит в произошедшем Чанёля? Не он ли был рядом? Не он ли остановил его прежде, чем глупец Бён бросился в огонь? Не он ли приходил каждый день проведать его?  
Чертов Чанёль со своим чаем, позволяющим окунуться в самые дорогие сердцу воспоминания. О том, что это были именно они, Бэкхён понял, найдя на чердаке старый семейный фотоальбом. С чёрно-белой фотографии на него смотрела молодая женщина в развевающемся на ветру летнем платье, держащая за руку совсем маленького Бэкхёна. С удивлением Бён отметил, что это побережье на Чеджу, как раз то место, где он впервые поцеловал Чанёля. В груди неожиданно приятно потеплело и дело вовсе не в палящем солнце.  
Бэкхён был слишком мал, чтобы помнить то далёкое путешествие, однако тело помнило пережитые ощущения и звуки. Это не стёрлось из памяти, даже спустя все эти годы. Бён позволяет себе лёгкую улыбку, чтобы в следующую минуту нахмуриться ещё сильнее, ведь он больше не слышал мелодичный голос и мягкое касание губ своей матери. Теперь, закрывая глаза и делая глоток, он неизменно слышал низкий тембр Чанёля и ощущал колкость его утренней щетины на своих ладонях.  
Чёртов Чанёль заменил собой его самое счастливое и дорогое сердцу воспоминание.  
— Бэкхён? — мистер Бён удивлённо откладывает журнал по авторемонту. Бэкхён, погружённый в свои раздумья, и не заметил, как преодолел всё это расстояние от аэропорта до «Лотоса».  
— Привет, пап, — понуро отвечает, прикрывая кепкой повязку на лбу. — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
— Присаживайся, Бэкхён, поговорим, — мистер Бён старается не выдавать своего волнения, но Бэкхён видит его дрожащие руки, явно заметил побитый вид своего сына.  
— Я должен признаться тебе, — набирается мужества. — Мастерская сгорела, — решает всё же рубить с плеча, не ходя вокруг да около. — Чтобы восстановить, понадобится много денег, которых у нас нет. Как нет и для оплаты твоего лечения в «Лотосе». Дела уже давно идут плохо, я не хотел тебе говорить, боясь твоего разочарования во мне, молчал до последнего и вот, во что это всё вылилось. У нас больше нет дома, пап, — он поднимает глаза, но по непроницаемому выражению лица отца не может прочесть ровным счётом ничего. — Я виноват, ты положился на меня, а я всё просрал, всё что вы с дедом строили десятилетиями, я разрушил за пару лет. Если ты найдешь в себе силы простить меня…  
— Это всё, что ты хотел мне сказать? — по голосу тоже не понять его эмоций, из-за чего Бэкхёна начинает трясти.  
— Д-да…  
Мистер Бён тянется черед столик и снимает кепку с Бэкхёна, аккуратно проводя пальцем по повязке.  
— А о самом важном ты не собирался мне рассказать?  
— Это пустяки, пап, я упал, — неуверенно говорит Бэкхён, не уворачиваясь от руки отца. Он не понимает, почему тот так спокоен. Бён ожидал как он со злостью ударит по столу, или по его челюсти, отречётся от него как от сына… а не всё вот это.  
— С каких пор попасть под машину это пустяк, — хмурится мистер Бён, наконец, проявляя хоть какие-то эмоции. — Я всегда знал, что твоя привычка не смотреть по сторонам, когда проходишь через дорогу, до добра не доведёт!  
— Откуда ты?..  
— Чанёль мне звонил, — поджимает губы мистер Бён и внутри Бэкхёна всё холодеет от осознания того, что именно мог сказать ему Чанёль. — И всё рассказал. Я разочарован, — Бэкхён понуро опускает голову, не в силах смотреть в глаза отцу, когда тот будет отрекаться от него, — тому, что ты не уважаешь своего старика. Я не стеклянный, Бэкхён, ты мне должен был рассказать всё сразу, без утайки, мы бы придумали решение вместе. Вместо этого ты взял на себя тяжкую ношу, которая тебе была не по силам и потерпел неудачу. Теперь всё придётся начать почти с нуля, — мистер Бён со стоном поднимается с кресла, выходя во внутренний дворик. Бэкхён молча следует за ним, не решаясь заговорить. — Положение, конечно, тяжёлое, но неужели ты думал, что у меня всё всегда получалось? Я тоже лажал, сын. Однажды я почти проиграл наш бизнес в карты, веришь? — он хитро подмигнул, ошарашенному Бэкхёну.  
— Ты? В карты?  
— Именно, — кивает мистер Бён. — Ох и задал мне тогда жару твой дед, сидеть не мог неделю.  
— Ты шутишь, — всё ещё не верит Бэкхён.  
— В том, что произошло нет твоей вины, — останавливается мистер Бён, поворачиваясь к сыну.  
— Это не так, пап, пожар произошёл из-за меня. Всё потому… потому, что у нас Чанёлем не просто дружеские отношения.  
— Про это он мне тоже рассказал, — возле ног раздаётся какое-то копошение и Бэкхён видит ластящегося к отцовским ногам серого кота. — Ты только посмотри на этого попрошайку, — мистер Бён с несвойственной ему тёплой улыбкой чешет котика за ушком, заставляя Бэкхёна нервничать ещё больше.  
— Пап? — подталкивает к важному.  
— У меня было время подумать над этим, — после долгого молчания, показавшегося вечностью, наконец, говорит мистер Бён. — Не скажу, что полностью одобряю ваши отношения, но, думаю, смогу смирится с этим. Когда-нибудь.  
— Кто ты и что сделал с моим отцом? — шепчет Бэкхён, попадая в объятия своего отца, впервые за много лет. Он не обнимал его даже когда умерла мама.  
— Бэкхён, деньги можно заработать, мастерскую восстановить, снова поднять наш бизнес с нуля, но невозможно вернуть тех, кто ушёл. Я не смог справиться со смертью твоей мамы, закрылся в себе. Я видел, как тебе нужен был отец, но не делал ничего, я не знал, как сделать тебя счастливым, потому что моё счастье ушло вместе с твоей мамой, — мистер Бён сделал паузу, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшими чувствами. — Годы с твоей мамой были лучшими в моей жизни. Не делай глупостей, Бэкхён. Не беги от того, кто делает тебя счастливым.  
После разговора с отцом, Бэкхён почувствовал долгожданное облегчение. Он так накручивал себя по дороге на Чеджу, боялся и волновался осуждения с его стороны. Однако, тот несказанно удивил.  
Его положение уже не выглядело столь плачевным и безвыходным, каким казалось раньше. Отец прав, бизнес можно восстановить, стоит лишь приложить силы и упорство, коих в роду Бёнов было не занимать. Осталось лишь одно — самое важное дело.  
Бэкхён уже несколько часов гипнотизирует старый кнопочный телефон в руках, который ему дал отец, храбрости набирается, чтобы сделать важный звонок. Он даже пришёл на их место (да, он имеет наглостью назвать этот берег с утёсом их с Чанёлем местом), в надежде, что оно придаст уверенности, ведь однажды он уже сделал здесь первый шаг. Сейчас он должен сделать его ещё раз, он обязан попросить прощения за своё ужасное поведение.  
Словно в замедленной съемке он следит за тем как палец набирает выученный наизусть номер и нажимает на звонок, затаив дыхание слушает гудки и замирает, услышав любимый голос.  
— Это я, Бэкхён, — уточняет зачем-то, так глупо. — Мы можем поговорить?  
— Можем, — Бэкхён чувствует, как рядом с шумом кто-то садится, и, повернувшись, чтобы прогнать незнакомца, нарушающего его уединение, натыкается на улыбающегося Чанёля с телефоном у уха. — Давай поговорим.  
— Откуда ты здесь? Как?  
— Догадался. Тебе больше некуда было пойти, — пожимает плечами Чанёль, словно это ничего не значит.  
— Я должен извиниться, — Бэкхён настолько не ожидал увидеть Чанёля здесь, что до сих пор продолжает держать телефон у уха. Опомнившись, он поспешно сбрасывает звонок, вытирая вспотевшие ладони о свои шорты. — Я идиот.  
— Ты идиот, — кивает Чанёль, — сойдёмся на этом.  
Он ловит нежный взгляд Чанёля на своих губах и улыбается, наблюдая за тем как этот долговязый, совсем обнаглев, звонко и порывисто целует его. Пак облегчённо выдыхает, когда Бэкхён отвечает ему, углубляя поцелуй.  
Бён никогда не узнает, что Чанёль ради эффектного появления сидел в засаде несколько часов в ожидании его звонка.  
***  
Аэропорт Инчхона напоминает муравейник, где каждый спешит по своим, только ему известным, делам. От этого роя лиц, у Бэкхёна рябит в глазах, поэтому он теснее прижимается к спине Чанёля, который расталкивает людей, образуя небольшой карман для Бёна, чтобы того не затоптали.  
— Мы отсюда никогда не уедем, — ворчит Бэкхён, уворачиваясь от особо упитанной дамы с огромным чемоданом, колёсиками которого она чуть не проехалась по его ногам. — Пошли быстрее занимать очередь в билетную кассу, не хочу умереть в этой толпе.  
— Зачем нам поезд? — удивляется Чанёль, оборачиваясь к Бэкхёну. — Я на машине.  
— У тебя есть машина? — не меньше удивляется Бён. — Не знал.  
— Ты не спрашивал.  
Действительно. Они так много говорили ночами, а о самом важном, о том, что должно волновать автомеханика в первую очередь, и не спросил. И смешно, и грустно. Теперь же интерес взыграл в нём. Всю дорогу до подземного паркинга Бэкхён гадал, какая же машина у Чанёля. Почему-то представлялся какой-нибудь средних размеров автомобиль, строгого серого цвета, без излишеств и изысков, надёжный и качественный. Именно такие предпочитают молодые бизнесмены, к которым Бён с легкостью причислил Чанёля.  
— Ты шутишь? — кажется, Бэкхён не дышит, глядя на серую (цвет — единственное, что он угадал) Chevrolet Impala 1964 года выпуска. — Она твоя?  
— Моя, — Чанёль любовно гладит капот, — красавица, да?  
Бэкхён переводит взгляд с Импалы на Чанёля и обратно, и не может унять приятную дрожь, охватившую его тело. Он не думал, что может полюбить его ещё больше, чем есть сейчас, но Пак каждый раз открывается с новой стороны, покоряя Бёна вновь и вновь. Невозможно, — скажет кто-то. Реально, — скажет Бэкхён.  
— Можно мне за руль? — благоговейно спрашивает и с широкой улыбкой ловит ключи. Кажется, его мечта об Импале, дороге и Чанёле на пассажирском месте осуществится прямо сейчас.  
***  
Съезжая с главной дороги на знакомую улочку, Бэкхён волнуется. Боится вновь увидеть развалины собственной мастерской, такие же мрачные и пугающие. Однако остановившись у обочины со стороны чайного дома Бэкхён обнаруживает, что мастерская полностью обставлена лесами и укрыта навесом.  
— Что происходит? — он выходит из автомобиля и переходит дорогу (посмотрев при этом по сторонам, теперь он не будет столь беспечно относиться к своей безопасности).  
— Мы начали восстанавливать мастерскую, как только получили компенсацию, — поясняет Чанёль, наслаждаясь растерянностью Бэкхёна.  
— Мы? Какую компенсацию?  
— Мы, — подаёт голос из-за навеса Минхёк, следом за ним слышатся приглушенный голос Сехуна и Тэхёна. Бэкхён дрожащей рукой отодвигает пластик и проходит внутрь, где работа идет полным ходом, и сразу же оказывается заключённым в жаркие объятия Тэхёна.  
— Рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, хён, — шепчет он, забавно выглядя со следами побелки на лице. Волосы его скрыты банданой, на теле растянутая алкоголичка, явно накинутая только ради приличия, короткие шорты, а на ногах резиновые сандалии, но этот бес всё равно выглядит шикарно. Продал душу Сатане, не иначе! — Чонгукки, неси еду, время перекусить, — кричит он, и Бэкхён краем глаза замечает какое-то движение. Надо же, и парня с собой притащил. — Он сдал все экзамены на отлично, так что мы в твоём распоряжении, начальник, — подмигивает он, и скрывается следом за Чонгуком, жалуясь на то, что того только за смертью посылать нужно.  
— Хён, — Сехун тоже позволяет себе обнять Бэкхёна, вопреки его предупреждающему взгляду. Парень не говорит ни слова, продолжая крепко обнимать, но Бёну и не нужно слов, он и так прекрасно понимает всё. — Позволь представить тебе мою девушку и мать моих будущих детей, — он получает локтем в бок от высокой девушки, которую Бэкхён не заметил сразу, — Лилу.  
— Мистер Бён, — да что ж такое? Почему все сегодня норовят меня обнять? — смущённо возмущается Бэкхён, чувствуя неловкость.  
— До мистера Бёна мне ещё далеко, просто Бэкхён, хорошо? — он сдержано хлопает девушку по спине, внимательно следя за не спускающим с них глаз Сехуном.  
— Спасибо, что терпите этого ребёнка, — она кланяется, отчего становится виден ещё небольшой хвостик, выглядывающий из-под платка, которым она укрыла волосы.  
— Йа, — возмущается Сехун, складывая руки на груди и отворачиваясь.  
— Такой милашка, не могу, — хихикает Лилу, обнимая того со спины и что-то шепча на ухо.  
Бэкхён улыбается столь нежному проявлению чувств и отворачивается, чтобы не смущать влюблённых. Возле стремянки, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стоит Минхёк.  
— Обнимемся или твой лимит обнимашек на сегодня исчерпан? — криво улыбается он, ковыряя засохшую белую краску на своей майке. Бэкхён давно не видел Минхёка таким домашним и родным, это пробуждает в груди тёплое чувство ностальгии по давно минувшим дням.  
— Думаю, я могу увеличить лимит на парочку объятий.  
Они дружно сидят кто на чём, не боясь запачкаться, едят лапшу и громко смеются. И пусть вокруг куча цемента, стремянок и других строительных материалов, Бэкхён чувствует себя как дома, в окружении этих людей ему комфортно как никогда.  
— Так откуда деньги? — вспоминает он важный вопрос. — Если это всё ты, Минхёк, — начинает свою тираду Бён, но его резко обрывает Тэхён, который как обычно берёт на себя ответственность поведать о происходящем.  
— Мы к твоему другу из полиции заглянули, через которого ты справки про Чанёля наводил, — он игнорирует Бэкхёновское «а можно не упоминать постоянно об этом?», — Йесон? Кажется, это его погоняло… Впрочем, неважно. Он с радостью вызвался помочь, когда узнал о том, что произошло. Тех упырей, что потрудились над мастерской, он выследил оперативно, молодец, — с важным видом замечает Тэхён, видимо, считая, что его личная похвала работы местного подразделения полиции очень важна. — А расколол и того быстрее! Это сцыкло сразу сдал заказчика. Угадай кто.  
— Кто? — с волнением спрашивает Бён, боясь услышать некогда близкое имя.  
— Ли Боён, знаешь такую?  
Бэкхён в недоумении молчит, пытаясь понять мотив этой девицы, которая его всегда невероятно бесила. Но та была лучшей подругой его девушки, ему приходилось мириться с неприязнью.  
— Прижать её не составило труда, — хмыкает Тэхён, перехватывая кусочек курицы, который собирался съесть Чонгук. — Тут уже подключились адвокаты Минхёк-хёна и её родители согласились на выплату компенсации, чтобы загладить ситуацию. Мы сошлись на том, чтобы принять деньги, — Тэхён игнорирует саркастичное Минхёковское «мы», — так что теперь ты, хён, владелец небольшого состояния.  
— Зачем ей это вообще было нужно?  
— О, эта душещипательная история о том, как запретная любовь взыграла в девичьей груди третьего размера, — со всех сторон послышались страдальческие вздохи, лишь Лилу, прикрыв ладошкой рот, позволила себе смешок. — Юная Боён всегда неровно дышала к своей лучшей подруге Хесон. Её сердце трепетно стучало от близости объекта вожделения, но неприступная Хесон была очарована лишь одним единственным и неповторимым мужчиной многих девичьих грёз — Бён Бэкхёном.  
— Тебе бы бульварные романы писать, — Чонгук протягивает Тэхёну газировку.  
— А с чего ты взял, что я их не пишу? — смочив горло, Тэхён, вновь проигнорировав Минхёковское «Иисусе», продолжил, — она долго вынашивала план по соблазнению не совсем красавицы Хесон, но все они разбивались в дребезги перед неповторимостью Бэкхёна. Шли годы, любовь крепчала, уже не юная Боён надежду не теряла… О, уже стихами заговорил!  
— Тэхён, — послышалось со всех сторон, — не отвлекайся.  
— Она спала и видела, как уберёт со своей дороги проклятого похитителя сердца Хесон, как сможет, наконец, заявить свои права на неё, прикоснуться к упругим…  
— Тэхён!  
— Не хотите высокого рейтинга? Отлично! — немного обиженно заявляет он. — В общем, когда у неё на пороге появляется зарёванная Хесон, шестерёнки быстро начинают вертеться в её голове. Она быстро составляет план по захвату сердца Хесон и начинает претворять его в жизнь. Неожиданная новость о принадлежности Бэкхёна к голубой партии, — Бэкхён прикрывает своё красное лицо, не в силах слушать эту ересь, — облегчает дело. Она быстро находит среди неблагополучного контингента подходящую кандидатуру на вандализм в замечательной «Мастерской дядюшки Бёна». Вот только вандалы слишком сильно хотели впечатлить своего злого гения в лице Ли Боён. Оттого обычный уличный вандализм превратился в поджог. Бедняжка Боён вся в слезах и соплях, клянётся в своей невиновности, Хесон, кажется, прознав обо всём, сбежала из страны, бросив свою подругу на растерзание злым и страшным адвокатам. Злодеи пойманы и наказаны, а наш доблестный главный герой, наконец, нашёл свою любовь и будут они жить долго и счастливо. Конец!  
— И умрут в один день, — хмыкает тихо Чонгук, чем заслуживает одобрительный хлопок по спине.  
— Мой мальчик! Знает толк в сказках!  
— Врёт? — Бэкхён смотрит на смеющегося Чанёля, тот пожимает плечами, выдавая загадочное «всё может быть».  
Они работают ещё пару часов. Бэкхён старается не отставать от остальных, всячески помогая, но Чанёль не даёт ему особо напрягаться, коршуном преследуя его. Бэкхён ворчит для вида, но в душе тает от такой заботы, всё ждёт, когда они смогут побыть наедине. Остальные, словно читая его мысли, потихоньку начинают расходиться по домам, обещая прийти завтра как можно раньше. Бэкхён им всем несказанно благодарен.  
Последним уходит Минхёк.  
— Твой костюм завтра должны доставить, я назвал курьеру адрес Чанёля, так что не забудь встретить, — напоминает он, снимая грязную одежду.  
— Какой костюм? — теряется Бэкхён.  
— Как какой? Костюм шафера, конечно же, — Минхёк улыбается, увидев, как вытягивается лицо его друга. — Ладно, сделаем скидочку на твоё сотрясение. До завтра, Бэк, — уходя, он хлопает того по плечу, решив, что не тактильному в трезвом состоянии Бэкхёну сегодня и так сильно досталось.  
Чанёль, не теряя времени, сразу сминает Бэкхёна в своих медвежьих объятиях, зарываясь носом в длинные волосы. Бэкхён ворчит и пытается высвободиться, напоминая взъерошенного воробушка, зажатого самцом чёрной казарки, но это всё для вида, на самом деле он уже как пару часов мечтает об этом.  
— О ужас, — неожиданно восклицает Чанёль, — если ты поймаешь букет, мне придётся взять тебя в мужья! Я слишком молод! Я к этому не готов! — хохочет Чанёль, ловко отбивая удары рассерженного Бэкхёна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> История взъерошенного воробушка и самца чёрной казарки.   
> ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО ДЛЯ ПРОЧТЕНИЯ вводим в поисковике #Branta и наслаждаемся милотой, но для начала пройдите по этим ссылкам.  
> Часть 1 (https://vk.com/ouxian/Branta?w=wall-80020826_224376)  
> Часть 2 (https://vk.com/ouxian?w=wall-80020826_224395)


	9. Ko Ko Bop

Когда Минхёк говорил, что его обязанности шафера будут заключаться исключительно в моральной поддержке, он нисколько не врал. Штат рабочих во главе с организатором Крисом Ву, который ну никак не вязался со стереотипами о свадебных организаторах своей долговязостью и суровостью лица, виртуозно выполняли свои обязанности, подавляя малейшие неприятности на корню. Он напоминал Бэкхёну генерала, командовавшего своими войсками, которые беспрекословно выполняли приказы, отчего свадьба обещала пройти без сучка без задоринки.

Стоя в сторонке и страдая от безделья, Бён наблюдал за тем, как Ву громко, чётко и по существу отдавал распоряжения многочисленным официантам, флористам, музыкантам и некоторым из гостей, что должны были выступать с речью. Он нисколько не смущался их явно высокого статуса, дорогих костюмов и высокомерных взглядов, от которых Бэкхёну хотелось спрятаться в ближайшей подсобке и не выходить оттуда до самого окончания. Этим Ву и поразил Бёна, который продолжал с открытым ртом и небольшой толикой восхищения разглядывать его.

— А ты почему прохлаждаешься? — Бэкхён пару раз моргнул, не сразу сообразив, что Ву обращается к нему. Глаза его метали молнии, прожигая в Бёне дыру. — Бегом на кухню за столовыми приборами для одиннадцатого столика!

Бэкхён так растерялся из-за этого приказного тона, что совсем забыл о том, что он вроде как тут гость, а не один из десятков официантов, сновавших вокруг. Бён не знал, в какой стороне находится кухня, но, подгоняемый суровым взглядом Ву, брошенным ему в спину, сразу же сорвался на бег, с трудом огибая других официантов, толкающих перед собой тележки с тарелками, бокалами и приборами.

— Хэй, парень, подскажи, где здесь кухня, — Бэкхён хлопает по плечу одного из них, всё ещё не понимая, зачем ему это. Можно ведь просто передать просьбу Ву кому-нибудь из настоящих официантов и найти, наконец, во всём этом упорядоченном хаосе, Минхёка. — Да ты прикалываешься?

— Хён, привет, — на него с усмешкой смотрит Тэхён во всей красе.

— Что ты тут делаешь?! — не сказать, что Бэкхён был не рад видеть его, просто каждое его появление всё ещё выбивает из колеи. Этот парень был везде! Он просто заполонил собой всю жизнь Бэкхёна в считанные дни и прочно поселился в ней наряду с Чанёлем.

— Работаю, — он указывает на свою чёрную бабочку официанта, — знал бы ты каких трудов мне стоило попасть сюда.

— Зачем?

— Как зачем? Куда ж ты без меня на таком мероприятии? У тебя же совсем нет опыта, хён. А я не хочу, чтобы ты ударил в грязь лицом, — искренне недоумевает Тэхён, пристально оглядывая его одежду. — Не удивлён тому, что этот дьявол Ву принял тебя за официанта! Где твой костюм, подготовленный Минхёк-хёном?

Бэкхён недовольно скрещивает руки на груди, в попытке защититься от этого изучающего взгляда. Ну не признаваться же в том, что он забыл про курьера и уехал в банк оплачивать свои долги.

Минхёк улетел в Гонконг за несколько дней до назначенной даты Х, чтобы уладить какие-то вопросы между их семьями, а Чанёль сказал, что встретит его уже там, на свадьбе. Так и получилось, что некому было напомнить о такой важной вещи как костюм. Он вспомнил о нём лишь перед самым отлётом. Пришлось купить первый попавшийся костюм, потому что он и так жутко опаздывал на самолёт.

Бён понимал, как сильно налажал с этими обносками, что ему втёр сомнительный продавец, но признаваться он в этом совершенно не намерен.

— Я знал, что ты пропадёшь без меня, хён, — Тэхён хватает его за руку и тянет в сторону служебных помещений.

— А ничего, что ты тут тележку оставил? — Бэкхён боковым зрением замечает, как оставленную тележку с тарелками подхватывает другой официант и продолжает путь к нужному столику. Эти официанты всё больше и больше напоминали Бёну муравьёв с одним разумом на всех.

Попросив Бэкхёна постоять на стрёме (что сразу вызвало нехорошее предчувствие у него), Тэхён скрылся в одном из многочисленных номеров и спустя пару минут вышел оттуда, держа в руке чехол с костюмом внутри.

— Скажи мне, что ты его сейчас не украл, — с сомнением и мольбой в голосе просит Бэкхён, осматривая бордовый костюм.

— Я его не украл, — не задумываясь повторяет Тэхён, но поверит ему лишь полный идиот.

— Тэ, я не надену его, — мотает головой Бэкхён, противясь толкающему в номер напротив Тэхёну.

— Хён, если ты его не наденешь, я тебя насильно в него затолкаю.

Тэхён ещё никогда не был так серьёзен как сейчас. Всегда улыбчивый и дурашливый парнишка, сейчас выглядел достаточно устрашающе, чтобы Бён в спешке скинул неприятную на ощупь рубашку, в которой он успел сильно вспотеть. Ткань дорогого костюма доставляла неземное удовольствие, соприкасаясь с влажной кожей. Бэкхён пожалел, что не успел принять душ, но, притопывающий в нетерпении, Тэхён не давал ему шанса даже заикнуться об этом. Времени до начала торжества оставалось катастрофически мало. Легкая чёрная рубашка, открывающая острые ключицы, узкие бордовые штаны и такого же кроя пиджак выгодно подчёркивали все достоинства его тела.

— Великолепно, — одобряет Тэхён, вновь включив своего внутреннего консультанта из того брендового магазина. — Осталось сделать что-то с твоей шевелюрой и нанести лёгкий макияж.

— Окстись, демон, — отшатывается Бэкхён, услышав это. Он не баба, чтобы позволять кому-то мазать ему всякую дрянь на лицо. — Только через мой труп!

Бэкхёну давно пора понять и принять тот факт, что против Тэхёна не попрёшь. Он всё же нанес ему макияж и привёл волосы в порядок, и результат оказался неожиданно хорош, даже Бён был вынужден это признать.

Не удивлюсь, если и визажистом подрабатывает, — думает про себя, ловя своё отражение в зеркальных стенах коридора.

— Ты, — Бэкхён вздрагивает, услышав оклик Ву. — У кого стащил костюм? — его с силой вжимают в стену, приподнимая за лацканы пиджака. — Совсем страх потерял? Не забывайся, где твоё место, — глаза Ву сосредоточие ада, отчего все поджилки трясутся как у малолетнего подростка, застуканного с осколками любимой маминой вазы династии Мин. — Думаешь, глаза накрасил, костюм надел и сойдёшь за своего? Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но мусор вроде тебя видно даже под этим шмотьём.

_Ну, и какого хрена ты молчишь?_ — просыпается голос ангела внутри. А Бэкхён и сам не понимает, почему не может и слова вымолвить в свою защиту. Стоит, прижатый к стене, выслушивает все эти оскорбления, молчит словно немой. Вероятно, во всём виновата подавляющая аура Ву. — _Хуяура, Бён, будь мужиком, вдарь ему, наконец!_

_Он этим только хуже сделает_ , — встревает демон.

_Как был тряпкой, так и остался_ , — непонятно на кого ворчит сейчас ангел, то ли на Бёна, то ли на самого демона.

Как вообще Ву его узнал? Как запомнил его лицо, ведь здесь столько персонала? Феноменальная память на лица? И как он мог впечатлиться этим придурком? Только и знает, что оскорблять обычных работяг, за одного из которых он, видимо, принял Бэкхёна.

_Ты не понимаешь собственной привлекательности_ , — хмыкает демон. — _Пока ты там бездельничал, разглядывая главный зал, он с тебя глаз не спускал._

_Слюни пускал_ , — вставляет свои пять копеек ангел.

_Ты утрируешь._

_Не староват ли он вести себя как типичный цундэрэ?_

По телу Бэкхёна проходит дрожь отвращения, оно противится любому излишнему вниманию к себе со стороны других мужчин. Желание принять душ становится ещё более навязчивым, чем десять минут назад. Хочется смыть чужой блуждающий, изучающий взгляд, из-за которого Бён чувствует себя грязным и осквернённым. Никому кроме Чанёля он не позволит на себя так смотреть.

— Ву, какого хрена ты творишь? — Бён чуть лужицей не растекается, когда слышит родной до боли голос Чанёля. Пиджак в мгновение отпускают, а Ву отлетает к противоположной стене, удивлённо глядя на вмешавшегося.

— Пак, что ты забыл в служебном помещении? — Ву приглаживает растрепавшиеся волосы и поправляет свой костюм. — Гости уже собираются в главном зале.

— Это я тебя хочу спросить, какого ты прессуешь моего парня?

— Что?

_Мужик_ , — аплодирует ангел и замолкает, удостоверившись, что честь Бёна в надёжных руках.

— Что слышал, — Чанёль продолжает сверлить взглядом Ву, борясь с желанием вдарить по его самодовольному лицу.

— Не думал, что ты опустишься до такого, — Ву презрительно осматривает всё ещё напряжённого Бэкхёна, которого сейчас больше волнует яростный взгляд Чанёля и то, с какой силой тот сжимает свои кулаки. Никогда раньше он не видел его в таком состоянии и это заставляло чертовски нервничать.

— Чанёль, успокойся, это всего лишь недопонимание, — пытается успокоить, но Пак не реагирует на его слова.

— Теперь предпочитаешь трахать, а не быть оттраханным? Нашёл кого, какого-то малолетнего официанта…

Ву вполне ожидал драки с Чанёлем, рано или поздно это должно было случиться, всё-таки произошедшее много лет назад оставило между ними много вопросов. Вот только сильный хук от Бёна стал совершенной неожиданностью, из-за чего Ву даже не успел поставить отточенный многими драками блок.

— Притворимся, что ничего из этого не было, — Бэкхён с удовольствием отмечает как кровь из разбитого носа оставляет красные разводы на белой, идеально выглаженной, рубашке. Он с силой сжимает предплечье Чанёля и тащит его подальше от этого места, ставшего вмиг таким гнетущим.

Когда за ними закрываются створки лифта, Бэкхён нажимает на красную кнопку «стоп», останавливая кабину где-то между этажей. Чанёль чувствует острую необходимость объясниться, но даже не успевает слова сказать в своё оправдание, как Бён вжимает его в зеркальную стену (почему в этом отеле так много зеркал?) и напористо целует. Чанёль растерян такой неожиданной реакцией, но предпочитает забыться и отдаться воли страсти. Целует глубоко и мокро, пока дыхание у обоих не сбивается, пока в кабинке воздух не накаляется от двух возбуждённых до предела тел, пока кожа не начинает зудеть от нехватки прикосновений. Бён себе не отказывает в этом, быстро расстёгивая рубашку Чанёля и спускаясь влажными губами вдоль шеи, выцеловывая дорожку к ключицам и всасывая кожу под ними. Останавливается лишь убедившись, что его метка останется на коже Чанёля ещё несколько дней.

— Вдруг почувствовал необходимость пометить тебя, — сбившимся дыханием шепчет Бэкхён, нисколько не смущённый своим поступком. Впервые.

— Бэк… — Чанёлю крышу сносит от такого раскрепощённого Бэкхёна, — только ты… — мысли путаются, но Пак искренне надеется, что Бён всё поймёт правильно.

— Да, тебе не нужно ничего объяснять, — ухмыляется Бэк, оправдывая все ожидания, и тянется рукой к ремню.

_***_

— Притворимся, что я не знаю, чем вы занимались, — шепчет Минхёк Бэкхёну, когда заканчивается официальная часть торжества. Все речи произнесены, тосты подняты, половина алкогольных запасов обеих семей выпита, поэтому, как только выдался шанс, Бэкхён похитил понурого Минхёка из-под нетрезвых взглядов гостей, слишком увлечённо обсуждающих свои богатства.

Бэкхён с наслаждением вдыхает свежий воздух, созерцая ночной, сверкающий неоновыми огнями, Гонконг с высоты птичьего полёта. Он ещё никогда не покидал Корею, поэтому был очень рад этому маленькому, хоть и выматывающему, приключению. Особенно его развеселила реакция Ву, который удивлённо наблюдал за шествующим рука об руку с женихом Бэкхёна. Видимо, тогда до него дошло, что «малолетний официант», коим он его обозвал, вовсе не малолетний, и вовсе не официант.

Несмотря на неприятный эпизод, о котором он предпочёл забыть, вечер прошёл довольно хорошо, благодаря Минхёку, Чанёлю и мелькающему время от времени в зале Тэхёну. Бэкхён даже смог насладиться в какой-то степени вечером, хоть и был скован при разговоре с другими гостями.

— Кажется, дороги назад нет, — бормочет Бэкхён, деля последнюю затяжку на двоих.

— Я рад за тебя.

— И я за тебя, Минхёк, — улыбается, туша сигарету в ближайшем цветочном горшке.

— Я тебя умоляю, — закатывает глаза Минхёк, — весь этот фарс…

— Чанёль сказал, что ваши запахи подходят друг другу, — Бэкхён находит Чанёля взглядом в десяти метрах от себя, он говорит с какими-то людьми и всё время поглядывает в их с Минхёком сторону. — Видимо, его пора спасать от общества каких-то толстосумов. А ты, дружище, присмотрись к своей супруге, возможно, всё не так плохо, как ты себе придумал.

Бэкхён оставил Минхёка наедине со своими мыслями, а сам в считанные секунды оказался рядом с Чанёлем, бросив мельком взгляд на его собеседников.

— Чанёль, можно тебя на минутку? — он старательно изображает озабоченность и сожаление в прерванном разговоре, но Чанёль не двигается с места, лишь приобнимает его за плечи, прижимая к себе. _Неужели не так его понял и ему вовсе не нужен повод сбежать от надоедливого разговора?_

— Бэк, позволь представить тебе моих родителей, — Чанёль поджимает губы и ободряюще хлопает по плечу, но это мало чем помогает. У Бэка ком в горле размером с земной шар и потные ладони от неожиданного страха перед осматривающими его с ног до головы людьми. — Это Бэкхён, — Чанёль не вдаётся в подробности, не вешает никаких ярлыков на их отношения, но, судя по цепкому, недовольному взгляду госпожи Пак, они и так всё знают. Теперь понятно, почему Чанёль вылетел раньше, хотел «подготовить почву». И как Бён мог забыть о его родителях, живущих здесь, в Гонконге?

— Пойдём, дорогой, — спустя долгую минуту, показавшуюся Бёну вечностью, она смахивает несуществующие пылинки с идеального костюма своего супруга и уходит вглубь зала.

— Могло быть и хуже, — расслабленно выдыхает Чанёль и тянет Бэкхёна в укромный уголок с небольшим диваном, окружённым высокими цветами. И как только его не заметили многочисленные гости? Идеальное место, чтобы уединиться с любимым.

— Что твои родители тут делают?

— Они работают на семью невесты, их пригласили, — его руки дрожат, пока он пытается откупорить бутылку вина, неизвестно как оказавшуюся здесь. Видимо, Чанёль заранее подготовился. Это вызывает у Бэкхёна улыбку.

— Почему не предупредил? — Бён отбирает бутылку и, достав с глухим звуком пробку, разливает вино по двум бокалам. — Покрепче ничего стянуть со стола не мог?

— Чтобы ты нервничал весь вечер, пока они на тебя глазеют? — Чанёль достаёт из-за вазона глубокую тарелку с нарезкой сыра, мяса, фруктами и другими закусками. — А ты попробуй стащить виски у этих стервятников, его распили в первую очередь.

— Я не думал, что ты так богат, — он протягивает бокал Чанёлю. — Хорошо, что у тебя есть я, — он достаёт из-под сидения бутылку Jack Daniel’s, широко улыбаясь.

— Богаты они, меня они давно наследства лишили, — казалось, данный факт его нисколько не волновал, потому что Чанёль широко улыбался, притягивая Бэкхёна для поцелуя. — Предусмотрительный.

Они больше не поднимали разговор о родителях и Ву, наслаждаясь дорогим вином с такими же баснословно дорогими закусками, большинство из которых оказались редкостной дрянью. Вдалеке приглушённо играла музыка, а впереди сиял Гонконг, придавая этой ночи волшебства. И Бэкхён готов был поклясться, что это настоящая магия.

_Похоже наша работа окончена_ , — зевает ангел, довольный окончанием очередного задания.

_Я к нему привязался даже,_ — грустно вздыхает демон, наблюдая за Паком и Бёном со стороны. — _Не зря Царь пожертвовал своим бессмертием. Это стоило того._

_А ради меня ты бы пожертвовал своими драгоценными рогами?_ — спрашивает с напускной безразличностью ангел, но демон прекрасно видит его повышенную заинтересованность в ответе.

_Чтобы прожить с такой занозой как ты короткую смертную жизнь? Да никогда!_ — хмыкает демон, и добавляет тише, — _зачем мне смертная жизнь, когда в нашем распоряжении целая вечность?_

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> О чём именно говорил демон, вы можете узнать в моей новой работе "Come back to me, my boy"  
> [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519619/chapters/43891339 ]


End file.
